The Magnificent 10: Dead man's chest
by coyoteprime1100
Summary: Star made a deal with Davy Jones, and it's time to pay up. She must find a way to outthink Jones or spent eternity aboard the Flying Dutchman
1. Chapter 1

**So this the start for Dead man's chest, can you imagine facing Davy Jones himself? Now I'm mixing up a bit and Davy Jones' crew are the Amethyst from the human Zoo from Steven Universe. And here's the Gems aboard Jones' crew. Look up these Gems if you don't know them.**

 **8XG-Her hair is algae, while her skin is has barnacles and her right arm (where her Gemstone is from the show) has a crab leg wiggling on it.**

 **8XJ-She wears a folded up hat and has a barnacles all over her right side of her face almost completely covering it, and has algae her skin and her hair is replaced with seaweed.**

 **8XL-Her whole body is made out a coral reef that's infused with her bones, her mouth is like a crab's mouth and her eyes are still the only thing normal.**

 **Skinny Jasper-She has a full tentical for a right arm and in her naval she has a eel head in it, and her should has a dolphin fin, her legs look like sea rocks.**

 **Carnelian-She has a seaturtle shell attacked to her body and back, she has algae in her hair and her left head she wears a headband covered in barnacles.**

 **And 8XK-She has half of her face covered by a seashell and is completely covered in fauna and barnacles all over her body.**

 **There's two very special characters from Star vs. the forces of evil in this and the next story.**

The date July 5th 1878, after sending telegrams and pictures of the misfit pirates and Nautilus crew to the friends and families of the Magnificent 10. The Magnificent 10 became pirates themselves, striking against the tyranny of Queen Victoria the twelfth injustice against pirates who just want to be free, the Pirate Captain allows the M10 members take turns becoming captain. Attacking her military ships but not civilian ships. Under Ashitaka and San's leader ship they've hit crippling blows to their military in the Caribbean. Under Steven and Connie's leadership they've stole from the rich and gave to those in need all over British territory under unjustified laws. Under Dipper and Mabel and Marco's leaderships they've hit in hidden slave trades thanks to workers they paid off and dug up hidden treaures. Under Jean and Nadia's leadership they've help immigrants under British rule get out of the country and flee to America. Under Star's (current) leadership they search for secret treasures that could help be beneficial. But under all leadership they spare the survivors and showed mercy and send them back to their tyrannt queen.

In London England in the afternoon in the royal palace Queen Victoria the 12th was having supper eating roasted pig with an apple in its mouth, cooked chicken, and drinking cherry wine. Her royal seal is golden with a lion standing on his hind legs on the left side of the seal and on the left is a unicorn.

As she feasted on her meal and drinks her wine, a man yells: "Now presenting Admiral Colingsworth!" The Admiral wearing a blue military officers uniform. The queen says: "Well admrial?" The Admiral answers: "Great news your majesty; after centuries of war we've finally defeated the French." He claps his hands and two servents bring a large flat map of the world with British ships. "As well as the Chinese, the Russains and Welsh." The Queen says with certainty in her voice: "So our Navy rules the ocean." The growing power of her empire was unchallenged, greater than that of the Roman empire.

The Admiral says with fear in his voice: "Almost ma'am." The Queen glares as she repeats in anger: "'Almost' Admiral?"

The Admiral stutters in complete fear: "Yes well, (clearing throat). You see well. (Gulp) We're still havinh trouble with...P-p-pirates." He steps aside to show a pirate ship on the map.

The Queen asks with a smile on her face: "Do you know what it says on my royal crest Admiral?" She points to the top of her chair that says on her royal crest "I hate pirates". The Admiral repeats the royal crest in fear: "'I hate pirates' ma'am." Then Queen Victoria says in anger: "That's right." She snaps a chicken bone in half. "Hate them! With their roaring, their idiotic hates, and their ridiculous shanties!" As the admiral and servents step back in total fear of the queen's anger growing more. "I want the hung, shot, fed to the sharks! Do you hear me Admiral?! I hate pirates!" She stabs the roast pig with her knife in complete total anger.

As she paints a man's voice says in a calm unfrighten tone: "Temper, temper Queen Victoria, with anger like that you want live to see 50." Stepping into the palace dining room is a African American man Toffee, wearing a suit and has a stub of his left ring finger. Queen Victoria says in a now clam voice: "Toffee? Why are you hiding in the shadows?" The man kisses the hand of the queen and answers: "I came to deliver news." Queen Victoria says: "Is it about Gargoyle? Dose that fool heed to be on a tighter leash? And hows production with Boxmore?" Toffee adjusts his tie and answers: "Well, Gargoyle the fool is getting more arrogant than usual. Every time his officers fell him he throws them over his zeppelin, and he's getting fewer supporters to use his weapons that I've supplied him. He thinks the machines soldiers are superior than his regular soldiers."

Queen Victoria replies: "That ridiculous he still needs regular soldiers to do the heavy lifting." Toffee continues: "Also we're at 80% with Boxmore's produce in the materials to creat the weapons. However the 20% is slowinh us down, do to we cannot expain the factory, because we cannot buy the bodega area for its protected by the current mayor." The Queen says stating the obvious: "Let me guess; humain and people's rights amendment?" Toffee answers: "Yes."

Queen Victoria gets up from her chair, walk towards the window and stares at it. She says in unpleasant tone: "Figures, since Boxmore is on American soil. The Americans growing fat and lazy as they wollow in their freedom. When my great-great-grandfather King George the third ruled the American colonies, they were under the rule under his boot. Until George Washington betrayed our empire and started a revolution, and they had help for the French they defeated us." Toffee remembering history correctly: "That and both your ancestor and general Cornwallis underestimated the milita. Used gorila warfare hidding in plain sight."

Queen Victoria turns to Toffee and exclaims in anger: "They were milita! They were farmers with pitchforks! And if loosing to the colonies was bad enough, I lossed all my cotton after the confederates lost the American Civil War!" She remembered Toffee being a freed slave quickly apologizes. "Sorry Dearie, no offensive." Toffee replies in a stoke tone: "None taken. Also there's a particular pirate crew. 10 of its members are the Magnificent 10." The Queen says with disappointment: "Ah yes the Magnificent 10. You bested by a bunch of children. If you want revange on the Butterfly royal family, than you must get rid of them."

Toffee argues but still being emotionless: "It's not that simple as it sounds. They have abilities, even powers that cannot be explain by modern science." Queen Victoria says being annoyed by Toffee's explanation: "I can't believe you, actually believe in such nonsesne. If you can't beat these youth, I wouldn't be surprised if my carriage horses or my royal dogs can do a better job than you!" Toffee didn't reply with that insult.

Toffee took a moment then says: "I have a idea; grant me lordship, and the right to arrest people of foreign countries." Queen Victoria was skeptical about this idea at first and asks: "Why the right to arrest somebody?" Toffee answers: "To arrest the families and friends of thr Magnificent 10. What better way to lure them out of hiding than with the ones they love?" The Queen wickedly smirks, and says: "I guess you know what you're doing." Toffee replies: "Being in the buisness world taugh me you got to be ruthless to survive." Queen Victoria says: "Alright 'Lord' Toffee. Here's the warrant and title meant." Then a servent gives Queen Victoria warrant pappers, and signs with her name giving permission to arrest said people whom he chooses. And on it the royal seal. "And as an added bounce, you'll be in charge of the East Indaia Trading company." She signs the perrmit to own the East India Trading company and rights.

As Toffee bows ro the queen he walks upright and leaves the dinning room. Standing in the hall is Toffee's right hand man/perosnal assassin named Thrax. He's a Jamaican man with dreadlocks, wearing all black cloths including a duster, spinning a booie-knife in the air with his hand. He hears doors opening and sees his boss walking towards him. Thrax sheeths his knife and says: "Hey boss man. So how did it go with the queen baby?" Toffee answers: "I'm granted lordship and the right to arrest whom ever I choose." As they continue to walk down the hallway Threx says: "I guess there's the advantage of being partners with the pig queen dose come in handy." Toffee says in agreement but says being emotionless: "Yes it dose." Threx asks: "So where next our next boss baby?" Toffee simply answers: "We're going to America."

So for a few weeks Toffee's men wearing black military uniforms started to hunt and arresting members of the M10's friends and families. For starters in the traveling circus the soldiers barge into the homes of Rose Quartz, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, even Peridot the local doctor/dentist/barber etc... and Lapis Lazuli. Though they try to out up a fight but there were too many. As for Pryanka Mahesawaran who was treating sickie people till the guard take her away, she tries to get answers but the soldiers didn't answer, as for her husband Doug who was partoling at the town as the local helping police. In the gold nugget now under new management by a woman nammed Bismuth. She's a former female blacksmith slave till she was freed during the Civil War, she fought for the Union even made swords and bayonets for the Union. She's has rainbows dreadlocks, and is a muscular woman from working in the forge. She wears a suit as a buisness tries to fight them off but even she was not match for the numbers that held her down and pointing their guns at her.

In Gravity Falls Organ, Stan was running the Mystery Shack and Ford is inventing new inventions. Ford bringing a machine that looks like the power conduit of Tessla's electrical tower, and Tomas Edison's lightbulb. Ford says: "Stanley, look what I've invented. I've invted a machine by combining both Tessla and Edison's machines." Stanley asks with his arms crossed: "What dose it do?" Ford answers: "I'll show you." He flips the switch. The electric tower creates power that fuels the lightbulb, but only uses a little amount of power but twice as bright. "You see, I combined the two great inventions. By using Tesla's electrical tower to create a lot of electrical energy, and using Edison's lightbulb idea, but it uses a small percentage of the said energy but it's twice as bright and it'll make your skin feel soft like you were beathing in lotion without the stickiness." Soos and Wendy who were in the room completely agrees, as they rub their skin.

Soos says as he rubs his cheeks: "So soft." Wendy was rubbing her arms feeling the softness as well. Stan says with a smile: "Ah, bro this is great! If we sell it to a company padden-pending we'd be rich." Before anyone could say abour his 'get rich quick' scheme Toffee burst in pointing their rifels at the four innocent people. With their hands up, Wendy asks Stanley: "Mr. Pine whar did you do this time?" Stan asks: "Nothing! I've gone straight this whole month!" Ford steps forward and asks an officer wearing a military uniform with red, yellow colors on it: "What is the meaning of this?" The officer answers: "You're all under arrest by his Lordship Toffee." Stan says in unpleasent tone: "What?! On whay grounds?" The officer answers again: "For converting with the outlaws/pirates known as the Magnificent 10." Soon all four people are put in shakels and are dragged out of the Mystery Shake. The other soldiers board up the doors and windows of the Mystery Shake.

In Californa, Marco's parents are minding their own buisness making a meal, and Marco's mother is pregnant, soon Toffee's soldiers come barging and arrest Marco's parents.

In the Cheyenne territory, the soldiers on horseback demands the tribe's leader. So Wise Buffalo goes willingly for being old and the rest of his tribe will not be harmed, so the put him in shakels and drag him to a mobile prisone carriage.

In La Harve France Toffee's soldiers also arrests Jean's aunt and uncle who were minding their own buisness.

After being brought in front of Toffee, he orders to send a telagram to the King and Queen of the little kingdom called Mewni, to tell her to meet in London England prison.

So after receiving the message, the King and Queen take the next boat to London. In London it was pooring rain very hard thos time of summer, after the King and Queen of the Butterfly royal family disembarked the ship the hopped into the royal carriage and they rush to the British prison. When they entered the prisons they see their friends of the Magnificent 10, only to be hualted by two gaurds who cross their rifels to block their continuing path. The Queen says in upset tone: "What is the meaning of this?!" The man turning around removing his large duster-raincoat, to be Toffee wearing a bowler hate and says to the royals: "Queen Moon and King River, it's been too long." The King and Queen remember the former servent of one of their distant relatives, and how he came to power after their relative died. The King says in a confused tone: "Toffee?" The buisness man corrects the King: "Actually its lord Toffee now."

Queen Moon says in a stern tone: "Lord or not, you have no right to arrest these innocent people." Toffee says in a stoke tone as he adjust his tie: "Actually I do." Drex gives the requested forms and warrants to arrest the people. The King is given the papers and to his surpised he says it out loud: "This form says its for my wife Moon." Toffee says in realizing his mistake: "Oh really? That's annoying. Arrest her than." The guards grab hold of the Queen of Mewni and of the Butterfly royal family. The Queen exclaims in anger: "What are the charges?"

Toffee did answer but is given another warrant and says: "I have another arrest warrant for Commodore Loveberry. Where is Commodore Loverberry?" She holds the warrant high asking where of the commodore. King River answers: "Loveberry resigns her commission earlier this year." Toffee states: "I'm not asking if she's working for the Butterfly royal family's military, I'm asking where is she?" No one answers.

The Queen says demanding tone: "Toffee, as queen of the small kingdom of Mewni I demand answers on why the families of my daughter's friends are being arrested!" Pearl says in total agreement: "I agree, we've done nothing wrong! Well except for Stan for past crimes, but I think irrelevant to the current situation." Stan agrees: "Yeah, I demand to see my lawyer!" Pual stats being a civilian servent of the law: "They're right we deserve to be treated as human beings." Toffee looks at the Queen and those who stood up demanding rights for their arrest, and he answers: "Dully representative of her majesty the Queen of England and for converting with pirates, and the American outlaws known as the Magnificent 10. The names are; Ashitaka and San of the Cheyenne, Connie Mahesawaran, Steven Universe, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Jean Rocque Raltique, Nadia La Arwall, Marco Diaz, and Princess Star Butterfly. Anyone who associates with said criminals are sentenced to prison or death."

The prisoners find it to be unjust. Pearl says in anger: "This is ridiculous!" Doug agrees: "Pearl's right, I've studied the laws for years, but even if you given warrants to arrest us, you cannot just barge into our homes and take us without a good reason." Peridot says in anger: "If you think I'm going to prison for some tyrannt wanna be clod, than you...!" She stopped in mid sentence by Bismuth who puts her mouth and says: "Wow! I like your fire but we don't need to make anything worse than it already is. But she's right you upper crust! If you think we're going to jail, we'll not go down without a fight!" The soldiers point their rifels at Bismuth and the other prisoners. Toffee says: "You better hope we'll find the Magnificent 10 and the pirates. Only they can grant you, your freedom." He said with a stoke look on his face and tone, as the families glare at this cruel man.

In the tropic oceans, in the middle of night, in the middle of the ocean, the Nautilus stood above the water, the Pirate Captain on deck with a bottle of rum sings to himself: "(singing) 15 men down the dead man's chest, heyo-yo-ho and a bottle of rum." He drinks a bottle of red rum, he stops when he hears a large bell sound being rung, he stops drink then hears crow caws, he looks up to see coutless crows flying towards somewhere.

On a prison island at the high point a bridge connecting between the sharp end tower leading up to the top and connects to the prison build into the mountain, the prisoners are walking into the open doors of the mountain and on both sides of the bridge are cages suspended in the air tied to chanes connected to the tower and mountain, and in those cages with skeletons but a few with live prisoners. The crows fly onto the cages with the living prisoners and started pecking skin and eyes off the prisoners, they screamed in pain and fear. One prisoner being dragged by two gaurds into the mountain, he saw what happen to the prisoners in cages screams in fear begging for mercy.

At the bottom of the prison mountain two gaurds with a wagon filled with coffins, they toss the coffins into the ocean. As the coffins drifted into open water, a crow lands on one of them and starts pecking it, till a rainbow beam shoots the bird into the air, them if falls back into the water, out of the hole his Star's wand aiming in all directions. She pulls the wand back in and pushes herself out of the hole, sitting up.

She says to the decesed person in the coffin: "Sorry friend." She pulls the corpse' leg off and uses it like an oar. "Don't mind if we make a side trip do you?" The skeleton didn't answer. "I didn't think so." She row back to the Nautilus.

Marco offers his hand to Star, she gis him the other end of the dead leg and he pulls her up. Marco says Star: "Not exactly according to Dipper's planing." Cotton gives Star a coat wrapped around her shoulders. Star replies: "Some complications rose, so I had to rethink the plan and I was force to use my wand more than usual." Star walk on the deck of the Nautilu, Marco gives the boney leg to Cotton as both follow Star. Marco asks Star: "So you got what you were looking for?" Star turns and answers: "You got that right." She holds in her hands a foulded piece of cloth in her hands, she turns back and sees the whole pirate crew members including the misfit pirates, and one Hindu pirate weaing a grey duster, pants, black boots and red turban has a side belt. He stood in front of the crew with his arms cross, the whole pirate members standing before Captain Star all with unpleasant looks on their faces.

The Pirate Captain says to Star trying to be voice of reason: "Star the pirate crew members including me as well, were expecting something 'shiny'. What with the whole Isle De Muerta going cover reclaim by the sea, taking the treasure with it." The Hindu pirate adds: "And the Royal Navy of the British Empire been chasing us all around thr Atlantic." Another Pirate adds: "And that hurricane." All agree with what kind of hell they've been through. Pirate Captain says: "All in all, it just we've haven't gotten a speck of honest pirate payment." Star asks the Pirate Captain: "Shiny hu?" The Pirate Captain answers: "Aye shiny." Star turns back to the pirate crew members and says: "Is that what ya'll think? Has good old Starie not been in your best intrest?" None of the crew members answered the question.

Cotton's parrot speaking for the crew says: "(squawk) Walk the blank." Cotton qiuckly puts his hand on his parrot's beak closing it up to stop it from talking. Star pulls her wand out and points it at Cotton's parrot and exclaims in anger: "What did you bird say?!" Marco says: "Easy Star no nees to shoot a flaming rainbow at a bird." The Hindu pirate says: "Do not blame the bird. Show us. What is on that piece of cloth there?" Before she could show what was on the cloth, Zira still under the curse, appears before them, everyone took a few steps back as she roars, Star screams a bit then she tries to use her wand but it was running low on magic so couldn't fire. Zira uses her mouth taking the cloth from Star's hand and runs.

Star takes the Hindu pirate's gun and fires at Zira, she drops the cloth and continues to run. Number 2 says: "You know that wont do any good." Star replies: "It dose me." While the rest of the M10 and crew of the Nautilus were minding their own buisness even scrubbing and mopping the deck, Marie what Star shot, and rushes over to the piece of cloth, she picks it up and says what's on it: "It's a key." Star walks to Marie and corrects her: "No, but just as good. It is a drawing of a key." She holds it in her hands to show the image of the key. The key has a ring end and two lines the top one shorter than the bottom, and both have squars at the end.

Star asks the whole crew: "Now, what do keys do?" The whole crew were hesitate to answer, till the Albino Pirate says: "Keys...unlock things?" The Pirate Captain realizes this as well and says: "And what ever this key opens, it holds something valuable." Star nods yes." The Pirate Captain continues with joy: "So we're going after whatever this key unlocks." Star answers: "No." They were confused by the princess' answer. Star explains: "We don't have the key, and we cannot unlock it. So we won't have anything that's in it." The Pirate Captain starting to realize this, and says with a smile on his face: "So we're going after this key!" Star replies: "That's right. So we'll be heading..." she pulls out the compass that is points to what you want the most. But the compass is spinning left and right not knowing the direction. "Ehh... in that... direction I guess." She points left but is still unsure of the right direction she should be taking.

The Pirate Captain and Marie stood at the left side of the ship holding on to the rails. Marie ask the Pirate Captain feeling nerviest: "I don't get it. Do you think, Star is beginning to be a bit stange-er?" The Pirate Captain also feeling un-at-east says: "Set sailing without know her own headings. What boads ill for Star boads ill for all of us, mark my words." So they began to sail for the key's unknown location.

 **That's the first chapter, and in the next one we're going to see a very special someone. I wont give any hints but there will be five chapters two old ones and three new ones. Again I won't give out any hits or details. But leave comments, ideas, and other things in the reviews. If you have any questions please look up in the P.M. unless it's story ideas which I cannot do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, and in this one Star is given a terrible message from a particular "dark queen". And with her message comes from a evil captain of the sea, the one who if you make a deal with you better pay up or spend eternity of a fate worse than death itself.**

In London English in the afternoon, two guards bring in shackles are Pearl,Amethyst, Garnet, Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot who are brought to Toffee's new office while, his personal artiest are carefully painting a giant world map on the wall.

Toffee sitting in his chair turns around and says to the guards: "There's no need for those. Please remove them gentalmen." The guards bow in respectfully and, unchain the circus performers, the multiple career doctor, and the former slave blacksmith turned buisness woman, but to shorten out they're called Gems, because of the gemstones their name sake. Pearl asks Toffee: "Why did you brought us here?" Amethyst adds: "Yeah dude, what did we do wrong to you?" Toffee answers: "I know you know the members of the Magnificent 10. And you know two members very well. Their names are Steven and Connie." Amethyst crosses her arms and asks no intimiated: "Yeah, so?" Toffee answers: "And you are aware they serve a pirate named the Pirate Captain. And he's in possession of a certain item."

Garnet says in a stoke tone but guesses what he wants: "I'm seeing two visions. So I'll guess which one, but I'll say them both. You want either the ship called the Nautilus or a compass that points to what you want most." Toffee sturring a cup of tea and answers: "Well you're right about the second one ms. Garnet. I'll admit the Nautilus is a powerful vessel and has technology beyond this century. But I'll looking for something smaller, something the Captain gives to his crewman when they need it." He finises his sentence and drinks a spit of tea. Bismuth confused asks the African American buisness man: "So why do you need the compass?"

Toffee leads the Gems to the balcony outside his office and answers why: "The world is shrinking once again. Technology and the British Empire is growing more advance everyday. Star is a rebellious princess of s royal family. But she and her friends and the Pirates Captain and his crew and the brethren court are...well... pirates. They're a dying breed. Star and the pirates must find a place in the new world or perish in the old one." They look to see London with steam pump chimneys, trains tracks all over the city.

Amethyst asks: "Dude why are you telling us this?" Lapis adds: "Yeah, I mean telling the reasons behind it but still why do you need a compass?" Peridot adds as well: "Yeah clod! Why should we do your dirty work?" Toffee didn't answer right away but instead he returns to his officer and stood infront of the fire place and pulls out a bran with the latter 'P' on it. Toffee answers but changes the subject: "You know in the 18th century pirates who were captured were literally branded as pirates with the letter p on their flesh. So people can identify who's, who. And being lord not only can I arrest people, but I can grant them amnesty. So if the Magnificent 10 and the Pirate Captain's crew want to be saved they'll serve under the East India Trading company and the British Empire as privateers." He explains in a stoke tone as he looks at the red hot brand p.

Bismuth says in an unpleased tone: "I dout the Pirates or the M10 are willing to give up their freedom against the tyranny they fought against for a year." Toffee just scoffs at what Bismuth said: "Hmm. Freedom." Toffee puts the hot brand back into the fire, then turns around to his desk and picks up contract papers. "These are contract papers will ensure, that the Magnificent 10, the Pirate Captain, and his crew will become priveteers. All they need to do is sign their names, then you and cohorts will be set free. All you need to do is get them to sign in, get me the compass, and if possible the Nautilus, and your freedom is for sure. Or I'll end my personal assassins to hunt them down and bring them back to London so you all hang together. Staring with your precious Steven and Connie and the rest of the Magnificent 10." He said in a quiet but intimidating voice as he stated at them with a blank expression on his face. The Gem knew he wasn't the bluffing type, he was a man who kept his word. So they have no choice but to do as he says.

In the middle of night, 5 below the waves sets the Nautilus sitting in the middle between the top and ocean floor. Star sits in the Captain's quarters, looking through the map, using pin-pointing tools to find where the key is. She look at the compass, taps on it, but still no clear responds, just keeps going left and right. Star heavily sighs as she grows tired, so she puts down the pin-point tools down, and picks a bottle of juice, just as she was about to drink only to find a single drop left.

Star asks to herself: "Why is the juice gone?" She stands up wobbling legs. "Ho, so that's why." She put on her pirate hat, and cout then heads to the wine seller where they keep all their drinks not just wine.

Star using her wand as a lantern to see in the dark. She passes the whole crew and her friends sleep in their own respective rooms. Star says: "As you were everyone." She walks, following the hallway to the kitchen, and opens the door with her keys that opens other doors. She searches through wine hauls, and finds one bottle, she pulls it out, but inside was dust. A female voice says: "Times run out." Star frighten, drops the bottle that smashes on the floor.

She slowly walks to the source of the voice. As she crept closer she sees a woman dripping wet, wearing southern belle dress and hate, but covered in barnacles, algy, seafoam and sea plants on her body. Star quitely says: "The dark queen? Eclipsa?" The woman shows her face a pale skinned woman as sea bugs crawl up her face, she has dark purple spades on her cheeks, but the left one has barnacles on it, and a starfish on the hat. Star looks to see the woman persumed dead for a century in complete shock. Eclipsa says: "You look good Star." Star says weather or not to believe what she's seeing with her own eyes: "Is this a dream?" Eclipsa simply answers: "No."

Star experiences in the supernatural she comes to peace this. Star asks: "I thought not. So where there be juicd?" Eclipsa lifts her arm which her joints cracked as she offers a bottle of juice which was covered in algy. Star grabs the bottle and striggles to pull the bottle but her bones are still stuck till finally she pulls the bottle out of Eclipsa's hand. Eclipsa says: "I see you're part of a pirate crew." Star drinks a sip of juice then says: "She's called the Nautilus. We've been using her to fight against the British Empire." Eclipsa takes a moment to absobs this much information, seeing how she was under British rule in her reign.

Star asks: "So what do I owe the pleasure of you being aboard my vessel?" Eclipsa answers: "He sent me." Star was confused what she said. "Davy Jones." Star realizes this and says: "Oh, so it's you then? He pulled you high into service didn't he?" Eclipsa replies: "I chose it. It all happened when I was queen." She stops a hermit crab, picks it up. "I was married to a monster, and we had a child half human and half monster. And I dabbled in black magic but it was just a hobby. No one got hurt or turn into toads or nonsense." She explains as she eats the hermit crab out of the shell, Star watched in disgusted.

Eclipsa continues to explains why she is aboard the Flying Dutchman: "But people back then let fear make their decisions instead of reasoning. Soon I and my family was captured, my husband and child were banished, they were lucky, me I felt I was going to be burned at the stakes." She continues as Star drinks another sip of juice but now starting to lose its taste. "Instead of they put me in a large block of ice, and threw me into the ocean, I landed at the bottom of the sea. While my body frozen, my mind was still alive. I was a prisoner below the water, unable to move. Unable to die Star. But I believe if there was the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I'd trade anything for it." Star understanding tone: "I get it. It's funny what a person would do forestall his or her final judgment." Eclipsa stands up and stands before Star face-to-face and says: "You made a deal with him too Star. 3 years since he saved you from that hurricane when you ran away from home and fled to America on a dingy." Star trying explain: "Yes well, but I thought he..." Eclipsa interrupt: "Star. You wont be able to talk your way out of this one. The terms apply to apply to you as well. One soul bound to crule hundred years aboard the ship."

Star still trying to reason with the undred dark queen: "Yes but you see the Dutchman already has Captain so there's really no need..." Eclipsa interrupts again: "Than it's the locker for you! Jones sends his terrible leviathan, and it will drag this metal ship down to the bottom with you along with it!" She leans closer to as she bends back out of fear. Star asks: "Any idea when Jones will release said terrible beastie?" Eclipsa answers as she holds Star's wrist: "I already toild you Star; your time is up." She wraps Star's hand into a fist and lets go. It comes now, the beast drawn for a ravenous hunger for the one who bares the black spot." She leaves the ship by walking through the wall. Star opens her pawlm and sees a large black spot form on he hand.

Star now frighten beyond words, so she leaves the wine celler and rushes to the brigde. As she runs through the hallways yelling: "All hands on deck! All hands to your staions!" Eveyone wakes up and rushes to their stations of the Nautilus. "Movement! I want movement!" Star reaches the bridge and taking the healm pressing the button to raises the Nautilus up to the surface.

The Nautilus surfaces, once salior opens the hatch door and he and many other crew members carrying lanterns and flashlights Star continues to yell: "Move as fast as the devil himself was behind you!" The crew members on the deck are the Hindu pirate, Mowgli, Ashitaka, San, Marco, Jamerhai, and many others both pirates and Nautilus crew. Star wraps her hand with a sash to cover the black spot. Marco asks Star: "Where do we head Star?" Star turns and answers briefly: "Ah! Land!" She hides, Marco finds her which both are spoke, and Marco wants more details: "Which port?" Star quickly answers: "I didn't say port! I said land, and kind of land!"

She holds onto her wand then Rikki the mongooes swings on a rope tide to the pole of the entrace into the ship, snatching Star's wand out of her hand. Star sees Rikki on the side of the ship holding the wand. Star says: "Rikki! Give me back my wand!" The mongoose instead throws the wand overboard.

The crew rushes to the side, even Ashitaka, Mowgli, Jamerhai, Marco, San and other crew members. Ashitaka exclaims: "Star"s wand! Bring her about!" San adds: "Retrieve the wand!" Star exclaims still in fear: "No, no, no leave it!" He friends and crew were shocked to hear that from Star. She gives up her ancestral heirloom. Star hids back in the brdige Marco orders the crew: "Back to your stations all of you!"

While the rest of the crew went to work, Marco and San they were consern for their friend they follow Star the bridge to find the rebellious princess, back against the wall behind the door as they entered. San says: "Star, you look scared. Why?" Marco adds: "She right. What in Dios' name is wrong with you?" San asks again: "What's going on? What's coming after us?" Star hesitates for a moment then answers: "Nothing. Nothing at all." She said trying to act calm.

San and Marco walked back inside the Nautilus and calls a meeting for the Magnificent 10 all but Star who was the topic for the meeting. Steven starts: "Guys, has Star been acting a bit weird?" They all nodded yes, then Marco adds: "Yeah she's el polo loco if you asks me." Ashitaka says with confustion in his voice: "And giving up her wand? It's been in her family for generations no one gives something like that up without a good reason." Jean being the voice of reason says: "Whatever is going on with Star, I'm sure there's a reasonable and logical explanation." Dipper says in disagreement: "I dout that Jean. When it comes to us, logic seems to fly out the window." Mabel adds: "He's right though. And even though we faced monsters, demons, a rouge group of the Klane, and cursed pirates, and lot of other things, Star looked like she saw a ghost." Nadia says with her arms crossed and uneased look on her face: "And heading to any land not a port? I have a feeling the next island we land, there's going to be a heep of trouble." San says in agreement: "She's right. My instincts are warning me something's coming. Something dangerous." They nod in agreement knowing the danger they will be facing.

The wand floated in the water drifting through the night, till morning. Till it found by a Spanish fishing ship, one of the saliors pick the wand out of the water, two saliors pretend to be magicians but the wand wouldn't work, but unknown to them the Kranken followed the wand for it was held by Star who bares the black spot. After the ship felt a shake, the salior who took the wand from the one who plucked it out of the water, he tries to give it back but the one who pulled it out said no. Then a loud roar is heard and in a second the ship is pulled under.

In England, in the Tower of London, Tyrom (Dipper's future self gone back in time) who received a message from the Gems about theirs and their friends arrest so, he board the next ship for England. In only a day thanks to steam ships, he's arrived in England and meets the Gems and Butterfly royals waiting for him.

They enter the royal carriage on the way the Gems and Royals explain what happen and what Toffee wants. Soon they arrived in the Tower of London where Rose, Stan, Ford, Wendy, Soos, Doug, Pryanka, and Wise Buffalo, Jean's anut and uncel who are behind prison bars. Tyrom walks up to Wendy as she places her hand on Tyrom's cheek. The Gems who also hold on to Rose's hands. The King and Queen Butterfly were about to walk in till the guard stops them and says: "Hold mister and misses Butterfly." The king of Mewni corrects him: "King and Queen Butterfly, still. What do you think we still wear these crowns, to keep our heads warm?" Wendy questions what Toffee wants: "A compass? Why that?" Tyrom answers: "Dose it matter? We'll get the Magnificent 10, and bring back to London to clear this up." He said with confidence in his voice.

Rose' hand on Pearl's cheek and says with tears in her eyes and says to her friends: "What ever reason promise this Toffee wants just promise you will bring back Steven, as well as his friends too." They all have tears in their eyes knowing the compassionate heart. Pearl says as she is sobbing: "We promise we will." Bismuth says with confidence in their quest: "I'm normally about Bismuth, but this is pleasure."

Queen Moon says with unsurely surety: "No, we must find other options." Doug says in complete shock: "Are you questioning our children and your daughter's loyalty to save us?" Stan agrees: "Yeah, you got a lot of nevr to back talking our niece and nephew queenie!" Wise Buffalo agrees: "Running Elk and Strong Wolf may not be of my tribe by blood but they're still pur best hope." Queen Moon clarifies: "I'm not questioning them. But Queen Victoria is a unreasonable person. She'll probably hang them even anyway. Beisdes I dout Toffee will his word."

Wendy says to Tyrom and the Gems: "Well we believe in you and the M10." Garnet says with her arms crossed: "We'll start search on Blood Island." Tyrom: "Just hang in there." So they leave for Blood Island and start the search for the Nautilus and the M10.

After arriving on Blood Island the Gems and Tyrom split up to cover more ground and ask anyone for information regarding the Nautilus or the M10. Amethyst asks a salior tending to a net who answers: "Princess Star Butterfly. She owes me three shillings. Thought she was dead." He said in a stoke tone.

At the beach Lapis asks a Fisherman who answers: "Singapore is what I head, the Nautilus was seen docked there. The Pirate Captain was drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, the Pirate Captain turned up in Singapore."

Tyrom and Bismuth talking to two saloon girls. The first saloon girl says in a surpised tone: "Pirate Captain?" The second saloon girl says: "I haven't seen him in a month." The first saloon girl walks up to Tyrom and says: "When you find him please give him a message." She slaps Tyrom in the face really hard. Bismuth says in shock: "Owch."

Pearl and Peridot are at the docks where a Jamaican man tying a net answers: "I've seen a ship you described. On an island where I trade spices for...hmmm... delicious lamb pork. I cannot say about the Pirate Captain nor about the Magnificent 10, but you'll find a ship there. A ship made entirely out of metal and no sails."

 **Again another cliffhanger. But still give me a break I'm not the only one who dose this. So please leave comments, ideas, and reviews. I hope you like what I've added to Eclipsa being a crew member of the Flying Dutchman. But to those who haven't seen the Pirates of the Caribbean movies please watch them before reading this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the cannibal chapter, and boy those guys are crazy even if they make trades with whites but the M10 and the Nautilus crew are in a pickel and now it's up to Tyrone and the Gems to pull their butts out of the fire.**

 **Also sorry it took me a while, but this chapter took longer to write than I thought and I bet it took longer to type it down. Also I've been misseplling** **Jumeirah. To anh Hindus or decents or relations to the Hindu culture I apologize, I'm not the greatest speller.**

The Jamaican man looks through his eyeglass to see the Nautilus, on the beach tided down with chains and rope but, close enough to return the ocean but also close enough to shore. The Jamaican man and the Gems and Tyrone are on a ship. The Jamaican man says to Tyrone and Gems: "My brother-in-law will take you to shore."

In a long boat the Jamaican man's brother-in-law rows the boat to the island. No one talked for a while, as they drew closer to the island, the Gems and Tyrone stands up. The brother-in-law spoke in French trying to tell them something. They didn't understood him, but they think he's trying to warn them about the island's inhabitants. But still they didn't understood him so they couldn't answer. Then they jumped into the water and swam to shore, as the brother-in-law rows back to ship.

As they walk onto the beach, Pearl shouts to the Nautilus: "Steven Universe! Star Butterfly!" No answer, Tyrone tries: "Dipper and Mabel Pines! Jean! Nadia!" Still no answer. Garnet yells: "Ashitaka! San! Marco! Connie!" Again no answer. Lapis says: "If they're not on the ship, than they must be on the island." Peridot and Amethyst nods in agreement.

They walk twords the jungle, and coming out of the jungle they see Bagheera, Yakul, Lion, King, Waddles, Rikki, Polly, and Cotton's parrot restig on Lion's main. Lapis says with smile on her face seeing the animals as a sign: "Hu, a few familar faces." Cotton's parrot says: "(Squawk) Don't eat us." Amethyst replies: "We're not gonna to eat you." They continue to walk into the jungle a Cotton's parrot continues: "Don't eat us. (Squawk) Don't eat us."

Animal (POV) King says to the parrot: "We'll we tried to warn them." Lion says: "If only the parrot spoke more specifically." The parrot replies: "Hey, I can speak human, but not full sentences." Rikki says: "Well at least you can understand and speak human languages." Yakul says being the voice of reasoning: "Either way, we should stay near the Nautilus. We should stand guard incase they return." Waddles agrees with the elk: "He's right. The Magnificent 10 and the rest of the crew will get out of this one. Besides they've been in tougher situations than this." Rikki agrees with Waddles: "Yeah, I've seen Mowgli fight and killed a tiger with nothing but a tourch and a woodsman's knife. So this is nothing compared to that battle." So the Animals walk towards the Nautilus and stand gaurd. Polly asks: "So how do we get back on the ship?"

Rikki and Cotton's parrot have an idea. The parrot carries the mongooes up to the deck, and he rushes to the hatched door and unlocks it, and makes his way to the bridge. And presses a few buttons, one opens the rear hatch, used for loading and unloading, the animals board the ship. End Animal (POV).

Back with the Gems and Tyrone continue to walk through the jungle Bismuth and Pearl cutting leaves with their swords, going deeper and deeper. Then Tyrone finds Jean's glasses tied to a shring. Tyrone says: "Guys, I think I've found Jean's glasses." He removes the string and puts it in his pocket and follows the string, for a while till they find the string tited a tree limb.

Then a man camouflage to match the tree bark, he opens his eyes and yells at the Gems and young man, who are startled, Tyrone, Garnet, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, and Amethyst are caught in a large net, Bismuth exclaims: "Guys! Hang on I'll cut you donw!" She pulls out her axe but before she help, she's pulled from the ankles by a rope tied to the tree, and is hoistied her upside down.

Peridot says in a sarcastic tone: "Wow, thanks for saving us, Bismuth." Before Bismuth could reply they're surrounded by the local tribe warriors who appear to look like south east Asains with South American native American skin color. The warriors pointing their stone-head spears and blunt stone axes at their new prisoners. Bismuth yells to the warriors: "Alright, who want's some! It'll be my Bismuth to beat you!" None of the natives knew what she was saying for they didn't understood English, even if they trade with other cultures. One of the warriors fires a blow dart into Bismuth's neck, but it wasn't enough. Shd pulls the dart out of her neck, the native who shot the dart and a warrior beside him, they looked at each other with confusion and consern.

After cutting down the others in the net and shooting four more darts into Bismuth's neck, theu tied their hands and feet together and hoist/carry them with long bamboo, but Bismuth was so big they couldn't carry her, so they tied together eight bamboos and it took eight natives to carry her.

The warriors carried their new to their village the path is a long one and it connected by number of bridges between to mountains. At the top where the village stood. The Gems look to see the men, women, and children, wearing body paint and loincloths, some are wearing modern cloths, top-hats and even a old man powder wig and faning himself with a hand fan.

The prisoners are brought before the chief, who happens to be Star wearing her pirate cloths, tribal headwear and has face paint of a bug from her forehead to her nose, and extended legs with eyes at the end, wnd has eyes painted on her eye lids.

Star opens her eyelids to reveal her real eyes, to see the captured Gems and Tyrone. Tyrone says with a smile on his face: "Star? Princess Star Butterfly? We're so go glade to see! Where's the others?" Star dosen't answer right away, instead she walks up to the Gems and young man. She speaks to the natives in their language. She walks to Tyrone and says in both native and English: "Snip-snip." She stated after looking at Tyrone's crotch and dose a scissor with her fingers.

She still speaking to natives and finishes her sentence she yells: "Belama!" The entire tribe repeats: "Belama!" Star whispers to the captured: "Save me and the others." The warriors carred the Gems and Tyrone. Amethyst yells: "Wait! Where's Steven and Connie and the others?!" Pearl exclaim: "Wait! What about our friends?!" Star dosen't answer still as they're being taked away.

In London at night, in the Tower of London, the other prisoners in other cells were holding their hands out through the side, bars, trying to reach the females members of the in prisoned families of the Magnificent 10. The women kept their distance even if they say they're not gonna bite. The guard standing at the door opens the cell door and says, to the families: "Ms. Quartz, Mr. Pines, Pro. Pines, Dr. and Mr. Meswarahan, mr. Wise Buffalo, senior Alzamirano Ramírez, and ms. Corduroy, you're all free to go." Rose stands up and asks: "Why? I thought we were arrested till our children came. (Gasp) Is Steven and his friends here?"

The gaurd didn't answer he steps aside, and to reveal the King and Queen Butterfly standing in front of the cell door.

The families are escorted to outside, as the families argue with the Butterfly royals. Doug says with disappointment in his voice: "I cannot believe this." Pryanka agrees: "He's right. You still don't trust our and your children." Queen Moon reassurs: "No, I still have faith in our daughter and your children. But knowing Queen Victoria, she'll still hang them. Please don't ask us to bare the sight of our daughter being hung at the gallows, anymore we can ask you to do the same thing." The King opens the carriage door, and it's big enough for the families and friends.

Rose asks with concern in her voice: "Where are we going?" King River answers: "We're going to America. We have connections with the president. He can clear this whole mess up." He stated as he helps Rose in the carriage.

The King and queen on the driver's seat, the king driving the horses, till they reach the docks, where a man stood. The king says to his queen: "Stay here darling. I'll go speak to the Captain." He dismounts from the carriage and says to the man: "Captain?"

The man moves to the side to reveal Thrax who thrust a odd weapon into the captain. As he removes the weapon from the dead captain, it shows he's wearing a glove with a blade on the trigger finger, and its now turning red hot, set at a hundred degrees. As the blood sizzle off the blade, Thrax uses his other hand to flip his dredlocks and says: "Evening your majesty. Lovely night for a moonlit carriage ride." He reveals a note in his free hand. "I have a message to the president of the United States of America. It's from you and the queen Butterfly baby." Then five soldiers with rifels and one officer with a military sword stood on the left side of the carriage.

The soldiers aim their rifels at the carriage. Then the king rushes to stop them but two soldiers stop him.

Thrax walks up to the carriage and opens the door, seeing only one person missing. Stanley says: "Hey coppers, what the problem?" He said sarcastically, while eating popcorn.

Thrax closes the door and turns the king glaring at him and angerly asks: "Where is she? The red head teenage girl?" The King replies: "Who?" Thrax grabs the king by his neck caller and presses him against the carriage. Thrax threatens the King: "You better know where she is, or I might forget my boss's orders not to kill you and your wife." He said, he brought his blade finger next the River's cheek.

In Toffee's office, he's holding a lantern and paper notes, to his desk. He places his sheets on his desk, and he starting to feel he's not alone. Toffee says: "If you came to kill me, I can't say I blame you." He said with a emotionless tone as he turns around.

Wendy stood in the darkness, armed with a axe, she steps into the light and says: "I going to tell you something." Toffee walks to Wendy and replies: "I'm listening." Wendy holds the axe blade up to Toffee's neck. "I'm listening intently." Wendy warns Toffee: "Dipper, Mabel and Jean toiled me about a treasure on these seas. They toiled me if you took one coin you'll suffer a fate worse than death itself." Toffee understanding the warning and heard about the legends himself he replies: "Ah, and so you're trying to save me from a terrible fate." She nods yes. "Rest assure, I have no interest in cursed Aztec gold. There is a much more valuable treasure in these waters, that I'm after." Wendy demands forms of amnesty for her friends: "I want requisite forms for the Magnificent 10, and their families and friends. Stating no one not you, or the Queen of England can touch them."

Toffee raises his left eyebrow but complies, and says: "So you want you and your precious Magnificent 10 political protection so they won't be touched even by me or any her majesty the queen?" Again She nods yes. So Toffee walks over to his desk and sign the requisite forms and even gives his signature ring after puttinh hot wax on the latter. "If you want your friends safe you should look this further in your calculations." He stated as he gives the paper to Wendy, then she walks away with the amnesty papers still aiming the axe at Toffee, then she leaves the room.

The next morning on the island, the M10 along with some of the crew are in 8 cages made of bones dangling high in between two cliff sides and hold by ropes attached to the bridges.

Cage 1; Dipper, Mabel, Jean, Nadia, Tyrone, and Marie.

Cage 2; Ashitaka, San, Steven, Connie and Amethyst.

Cage 3; Pirate Captain, Number 2, Garnet, Pearl, Cotton and Mowgli.

Cage 4; Bismuth, Peridot, Pirate-with-a-Gout, Pirate-who-loves-kittens, Pirate-closer-to-being-a-chair.

Cage 5; Lars, Padparadscha, Fluorite, Rhodonite, the Rutile twins, and Jumeirah.

Cage 6; Marco, the Helmsman, Kilo, the Doctor and his granddaughter.

Cage 7: The cook, the sonar officer, Albino Pirate, and a woman pirate.

And cage 8; random bunch of pirates including the Hindu pirate.

Meanwhile in the middle of the open ocean, a long boat, and in it is the two former cursed pirate twins Suboshi rowing the boat and his younger brother Amiboshi who's reading a bible. Along with them three jewel thieves two men both wearing white suits and hates, both wearing black sunglasses their leader a long haired red head woman wearing a red suit. Their names are Sanson the muscel and not the sharpest knife in the drawer. The second is a plus size man named Hudson, he's a genius and inventor of the trio. Lastly the leader ms. Grandis, she's a stubborn, short tempered woman who once part of a rich family till she was swindled by a con artist.

So as a result she became a jewel thief, and has two henchmen. But one jewel hiest goes wrong and they got arrested and thrown to a British prison. Along with prison roommates they got Suboshi and Amiboshi who found a way to break out.

As Amiboshi reads the Bible, he speaks what got them out: "I believe it was divine providence that got us out of prison." Suboshi replies: "And I say, it was me and Hudson being clever." Standing at the front of the boat is the dog with the keys in his mouth. Hudson says: "Ain't that right puppy?" He pets the dog, and Amiboshi says reassuring what he believes: "I believe it was divine providence, that inspired you two to be clever." Sanson says in agreement: "He's got a point there." Ms. Garndis removered her upper shirt wearing a pink danktop underneath says in exhaustion: "I hope we'll get to sone where soon. I'm getting sunburn from this heat." She uses one of her henchmen's hats to fan herself.

Sanson removes his upper shird wearing a black long sleeve shirt, but his sleevs are rolled up but still wearing his glasses. Sanson answers Grandis: "We can't be too far, to a near by island." Amiboshi says: "Even so, I'm stealing any ship." Suboshi corrects his twin: "It's not stealing, it's salvaging. Since when did you care?" He said in annoyance at the end of his sentence. Amiboshi repiles: "Since we're no longer immortal anymore. We must protect out immortsl souls."

Sanson in disbelief of the twins said they were: "Right, you were cursed and turned into skeleton in the moonlight." Both twins exclaims: "It did happen!" Suboshi turns back to his brother and says: "Also Amiboshi you, know you can't read English." Amiboshi replies in what he thinks: "It's the Bible. You get credit for trying."

Suboshi exclaims in anger: "Pretending to read the Bible's a lie!" Then Ms. Grandis punches the elder twin into the water, as he comes up, the redhead woman yells in anger: "You've got a lot of nerve talking rude about the Bible and those who believe!" She turns back to the younger twin and says in a polite tone: "Pay no mind to him dearie. I think you have a right to believe and you do get credit for trying."

The dog barks gaining everyone's attentions, they look to see the Nautilus on the beach. Hudson says in awe: "Wow! Cannot believe a submergible like that even exicted!" Ms. Grandis says about the twins: "If you were telling the truth about that ship, than you must've been telling the turth about that curse then." As the elder twin gets back onto the boat, but just as he gets back in, the dog jumps and swims to shore. Sanson asks: "Why did he do that?" Suboshi replies: "I don't know. Must've seen a catfish or something." They were confused by the dog's actions.

Back at the cages Pearl asks the Pirate Captain: "Why would Star do this to us? She's much as chief as she's our friend as well as your current captain." Pirate Captain explains: "Yes, but she's only a chief so long as she acts like one." Garnet adds: "So she's a prisoner just like us." Number 2 corrects her: "Worse at it turns out. You see the natives believe Star is a goddess in human form. And they attend to do the honor of releasing her from her fleash prison." Cotton grabs Numer 2's wrist and bits on his fingers. Number 2 groans in pain as he pulls his hand back. "They'll roast her and eat her. Star's life will end, when the drums stop playing."

Pearl says with worrieness in her voice: "We cannot wait for that. Where's the rest of the crew?" Pirate Captain answers for Pearl: "These cages we're in. Weren't built till after we got here." The Gems realize that means the cages are made from the bones of the rest of the crew.

Back in the village, the natives still beat the drums and chant, Star gets up her throne and says: "No, no. Big fire! Big fire! Me chief, me want big fire!" She turns to her servents standing beside her throne and says: "Oobogi, sniggle, sniggle. Toot sweet." The native servents do as they're toiled, she watches. After add a large piece of wood to the pile, they turn around to see Star gone.

She rushes across the bridge, stops at the edge of cliff seeing how high it is.

She turns to look for ways to find a way down. She picks up a long bamboo shaft, after first she thinks it can help, but it dosen't feel like it. So instead she walks into a hut filled with tools they've collected from traders. She picks up a rope, and sees a basket of spieces and picks up one, that say 'pepper'. She looks at the bottom that has the East India Trading company insignia on it.

When she walks out her response: "Uh-ho." She's surrounded by the whole native villagers. She throws down the rope, and shakes some pepper under her armpits, the natives were confused by this. "Little seasoning." She stated as she stops seasoning her armpits, and faces the tribe with a smile.

She's then tied up to the same bamboo, and is brought to the plie of wood and to hold the bamboo by two sticks on the side. The dums continue to play.

On the beach the five escaped convicts make it to shore and walk up to the Nautilus at stare at the mighty vessel. Suboshi says excitement: "Haha! It's ours for the taking!" Sanson agrees: "You've got that right! All we need to do is get it into the ocean." They began to hear drums beat even at their distance from the village.

Amiboshi says in a fearful tone: "I think we should save it, and our souls while we're at it." The jewel thieves do the up-down-left-right catgolic cross. Ms. Grandis says in agreement: "I'm into that." Amiboshi climbs up to the by climbing the chain attached to the ship.

At the bone cages, the crew pushes and pulls the cages to reach the cliff side. They try to a few times, one try they were close but not close enough, another try they grabbed some plants but it didn't stick, the third try the grabbed thick heavy vines that were stronge enough to hold on to.

The Pirate Captain yells to the crew in the cages: "Put your legs through and start climbing!" As they start climbing Tyrone yells: "come on everyone! It'll take all of us to crew the Nautilus!" The Hindu pirate says: "Actually you wont need everyone! About twelve will do." As they continue to climb as fast as they could, then the drums stop beating. The Hindu pirate says with worrieness in his voice: "Ho, dear." So they started climbing fastsr. Peridot yelling: "Come on! Is that all you got you clods?!" She encourages her friends as they climb.

On the top brigde a young guard with a spear walks on patrol. Tyrone see him and whispers: "Stop! Stop!" The cages stop when they see the guard. Padparadscha says: "(Gasp) Everyone stop! Tyrone sees..." she's interrupted by Rhodonite nd hopes the guard didn't hear her.

While the other cages stood still, the 8th cage, the Hindu pirate gives them to be quiet and slowly continue to climb. The other 7 cages watch and whisper them to stop, but instead they continue to climb any laugh at the others.

The Hindu pirate picks up, what he thought was a vine, but it was a snake. The Hindu pirate exclaims in fear: "Snake!" The pirates in cages were also scared, the Hindu Pirate throws the snake, but thinking there's more snakes, but they let go of the vines, and were falling. They scream in horror, the other cages watched including the guard.

As the cage falls, the rope snaps, the pirates scream as they fall to their deaths. After seeing that, and the guard they all went back to climbing, and this time faster than before.

Back at the village, a native covered in black and white paint all over his body wearing a loincloth and a skull on his head, and carries a torch. He crosses the bridge and exclaims: "Ah! Fri, fri!" The village repeats: "Fri, fri!" Star nod no, as the native was about to start the fire, but the young guard who saw the cages escaping, he stops the torch bearer and tells the village the prisoners are escaping. They turn to Star for orders. Star says: "Well go on. Go get them. Belama." The villagers repeat: "Belama!" The village runs including the torch bearer who drops is torch near the fire wood. Star exclaims: "Not good." She blows on the fire to blow it away from the fire wood, but the wind is too strong and blows it to the pile of wood, the fires grew quickly, Star now blows rapidly to put the fire out.

At the cages, they finally reach the top. Bismuth yells as she tosses knives to the cages: "Everyone start cutting the rope!" So the grabbed the knives, keeps one and tosses the rest. They all started to cuting their see the villagers running them, by the time the rope was done, the began to roll the cages. The villagers started firing spears, and arrows as they chase their prisoners.

Star tries to free herself, so she moves enough that the bamboo soon bounces off the sticks holding it, and lands on the ground beside the fire. The rope tied to her ankels snape and frees her legs, she stands up and tries to break the rope tied around her chest, but can't.

She continues to struggle to free herself, till she sees a boy holding a dinner knife and fork. Star says: "Kid, I need to borrow your knife." The boy didn't understood her, so she takes the knife and uses it to cut the rope, while the child runs to warn the other villagers.

Star tries cutting the rope with the dinner knife but it's not enough, it can cut through roasted pig or flesh but not rope. Star sees two native women, soon Star rushes forward till the top of the bamboo plunges into a coconut, Star steps back and turns only to his one of the women in face. She cout it in time, but still has some coconut milk on her face along with an angery look.

Meanwhile back at the cages, they were still rolling, but now out of control the crew screamed the entire time. Marie yells: "Nadia, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Nadia replies: "Hold it it Marie!" But she couldn't and ends up vomiting as the cage rolls hitting some of the cage prisoners. Dipper says in disgust: "Ah! Disgusting!"

They all scream while the cages continue to roll, spin, and rotate out of control. Peridot yells for it to stop: "Buddha, Zeus, God! Make this stop!" Luckily the cages do stop individually, the first cage is stopped when it's wedge between two large rocks. The second cage is stopped when it rolls up a coconut tree and falls back down. The third cage is stopped by Garnet grabbing a dangling tree vine attached to a tropical tree, she grabs hold of it and it stops the cage. The fourth cage is stopped when Bismuth digs her fingers into the ground ans drags, a bit leaving finger trail. The fifth cage is stopped when the cage just lands on a flat surface with no more motion. The sixth is stopped when it lands into a ditch, the crew survived the fall into the ditch. The final cage is stopped when Mabel pulls out her grappling-hook-gun and fires catching the cage, she and the others in the first cage pulls hard to stop the cage, which eventually it dose.

Back withe Star, the women throw frute at her. The fruit lands into the bamboo shaft, Star tries to dogde them but can't. They kept throwing till Star yell: "STOP!"

She then runs, using the bamboo as a high jump stick, she thrust it into the ground and bends the bamboo till it flips her over to the other edge of the other cliff, she makes a perfect landing and stands carefully.

Then the fruit slids down the bottom half to the stuck coconut, the top half slids down to her shoulder, the combined weight causes her to fall back words. She screams as she falls till the bamboo is stuck between a narrow edge of the rock walls, the rope untangles Star. She spinds as the rope untangles but stops at her right ankle. She hangs, for a moment, she looks up to see the rope slowly snapping. Star says to herself: "You've got to be kidding me." The rope finally snaps on the final string causing her to fall, she screams as she hits a few bridges breaking her fall, until she hits the ground.

While the rest of the natives were still chasing the prisoners, when they find the cages they were broken into two. It was because of Bismuth and Garnet's strength that busted them out. They see the Nautilus crew, the Gems, M10 running, they were about to follow until the boy tells them Star is escaping, so they change from chasing the crew of the Nautilus and M10 to Star.

On the beach, as the crew rushes to the ship, Suboshi, Ms. Grandis, Hudson, and Sanson pulls on the chains off the beach. Suboshi yells: "Amiboshi! Pull lose the luring line! The luring line!" On the deck he's deal with the animals who stole his flute. At first when he board the deck he wasn't all that impressed, he laughed at Lion and Waddles. Looked at Polly as an odd beak chicken, and thought Rikki was a large rat with a fluffy tail. And didn't know what to think of Yakul or Bagheera. He tries to go to the brigde but Lion and Bagheera stand gaurd of the entrence. Then Rikki takes his flute, and they play a game keep away.

Amiboshi was on the deck floor trying to get his flute back till Rikki the mongoose grabs it. Amiboshi exclaims: "Hey! You furry rat, give me back my flute!" Rikki start biting it. "No don't bite it!" Ms. Grandis yells: "What the devil is going up there?!" Amiboshi stands up and rushes to the side and answers: "My flute! That large rat won't give it back!" Suboshi asks in annoyance: "Well how did you got it back last time?"

As the crew didn't bother to asks about the newcomers under the circumstances. Pirate Captain says: "Thank you, our work's half done!" Sanson says trying to get on their side: "We've done it for you! Knowing you'd be back!" as the crew were board the ship, but the Magnificent being loyal to one another refuse to leave without one of their own. Marco yells: "What about Star?! We won't leave without her!" Steven sees something and yells: "Look!" Coming their way is Star.

They see Star running twords them, at first they smile, but it quickly fade seeing the whole tribe of natives following after her. Marco says: "Time to go. Never mind let's go!" Amiboshi tosses a fishing net long enough on the side of the ship and allows the whole crew climbs the net up to the deck.

Star reaches the ship and climbs net but waves farewell to the natives: "Farewell my children. This shall be a day, as the day where you almost..." She's interrupted by a wave. "Captain Star Butterfly." She continues to climb up to the deck, the natives are disappointed that their so called goddess is leaving.

On the deck as the current surviving crew members went to their stations. Ashitaka says to Star as Suboshi and Amiboshi put a coat on her, she turns seeing Amiboshi giving a military salute: "I think we should put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Star replies: "Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only if we stay in the shallows." Then Rikki climbs onto her shoulder and gives back Amiboshi's flute.

Pearl says to Star: "Princess Star Butterfly, we'll forgive what you had to do for us." Star replies: "Yeah, sorry for that. Also why are you here?" She asked as they walk to the bridge of the Nautilus. Bismuth answers: "Your friends families are being held in prison by lord Toffee and Queen Victoria. They're being held for you and the rest of the Magnificent 10's crimes." Star turns around and questions: "What? That doesn't make sense." Tyrone says in agreement: "I thought the same thing, but it dosen't change anything. We need to sail to London and we need you to sign this." He gives her the contract papers.

The whole M10 look through the papers, stating they'll become privateers for the East India Trading company. Steven says for everyone: "We'll agree to save our families, but we're not joining the East India Trading Company." San agrees: "Steven's right. We cannot join them. I've seen the worst of human, the KKK, pirates, terrorist who call themselves revolutionaries. But the East India Trading Company has got to be the worst one yet." Pearl apologies: "I'm sorry, but none of you have a choice in the matter."

While the rest were sure of this, Star heavily inhales through her teeth. They all turn to Star who has a nervous smile on her face. Ashitaka asks in a demanding tone: "Star, what do you have on your mind?" Star didn't answer till Marco stands before her and says in even more demanding tone: "Star, what do you know." Star gives in and says: "You, see guys I have an idea that can help us and save out families. But we're gonna need you Tyrone and Gems for help. For we need to find this." She shows the cloth with picture of the key. Peridot questions: "This key will save Rose and along with the others?" Amethyst with her arms folded asks: "What dose this key open, that'll save the M10 families?" Star answers their question with another to the Gems and the M10: "How much do any of you know about Davy Jones?" Half of the M10 and Gems replies: "Not much."

Back on the island, the natives are still disappointed that their deity in human form is gone. Then they hear a humming sound, they turn to see Thrax humming to the song "Fever".

As Thrax makes it to shore he dismount off the boat with his righ hand in his coat, and walks to the natives as he pops his neck. One native sheepishly says in fear staring at this intimating man: "(translate) Holy shit!" Then he drops his spear, and stares with a nervous smile. Thrax says as he reveals his blade finger glowing red hot: "Carful...I'm hot to the touch." He jabs the native in the shoulder with his razor-finger. "Ow." He said in a mocky tone. The native's vains began to glow red, and burst as he screams in pain till his whole burst into flames.

The whole tribe was in awe and fear, as Thrax walks, still humming to Fever, the Natives followed him.

They Followed him all the way back to their village. He slowly drags his finger over each hut setting them on fire, the narives were now homeless. They were so scared they thought he was a god, so they got down on their knees and bow to him. Thrax pulls out his sunglasses from his inner coat pocket and says: "About time someone turned up the heat in here!" He evilly laughs as the natives still bow to him.

 **Boy this was a long one. Anyway if you think this is long imagine the battle of the Nautilus vs the Kraken, tell all your fellow fanfic readers.**

 **Also I'm getting back on the original M10 story thanks to Cowardly Christian who saw plot holes in the current chapters.**

 **Also December 24 Christmas Steven Universe returns. Technically December 17 but that's "legs from here to Homeworld" but that ship has sailed. Hahah get it?**

 **Anyway leave a comment or idea in the review box down below.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me a while, but I've been watching Steven Universe "Diamond Days". But this is going to be a game changer when the hour long comes. Also i like to thank Cowardly Christian for supporting this story.**

As the Nautilus anchors at a different island, the M10, misfit pirates, Nautilus crew, Crystal Gems, Dipper's future self, former curse pirate twins and jewel thieves in rowboats traveling up a river. In the row boat bringing up the rear are Peridot, Ashitaka, Number 2, Suboshi and Amiboshi.

The rest of the crew are still aboard the Nautilus keeping the ship guarded, along with them are Bagheera, Lion, King, Waddles, Rikki, and Polly they were on the deck feeling regret not helping their human friends. Lion starts the conservation: "I still can't believe we couldn't save our friends, and were taken by a bunch of cannibals. And we were powerless to stop them." He said with sadness in voice. Yakul says in agreement with Lion: "It cannot be help. We did try, but they hit us with sleep darts." Bagheera says: "I once swore to protect Mowgli, from his father Alexander. I've been watching over him since he was a cub." He stated he reasons of why he protects the wolf boy.

Flashback; After the ship anchored on the beach, the M10, misfit pirates, and the rest of the crew and their animal companions, were exploring the jungle island. They cut through the leaves. One of the trips on a vine rope, then a hidden booby trap, goes off sending arrows fly out hitting/killing him. The whole crew realized they weren't alone so they ready themselves and pull out their swords, and guns, and other weapons.

They began to hear rustling through the lush green. The crew couldn't make out how many, but the only thing they could see was shadow. Steven says in fear: "What do, we do?" Dipper says in total fear: "I don't know, I can't see them!" They couldn't tell if there's 10 or a hundred. The more the leaves rustle the more they didn't know where the shadowy figures were, or what they were.

Soon out of the bushes, from both front and behind, they are hit with darts in the necks. They collapse to the ground, Lion nubs Steven and Connie to wake them up, so dose the other animal companions. Then coming out of the bushes are the local natives, some in camouflage jump out and picks up the crew, but are stopped by the animals. So Lion swings his claws at a few natives and jumps/bites down on a few. Yakul kicks some and rams his antlers at three without killing any.

King jumps on to one of the natives covered in camouflage, and claws him in the face. The man screams in pain as he pulls the grey lion cub, and tosses him away, the cub retaliates by biting on the foot.

As Cotton's parrot flies over one of the natives scratching him in the face with his claws, while Rikki climbs up the loincloth of the native and bits him in the rear end. Meanwhile Polly tries flapping her wings but cannot fly, Waddles bits on one of the natives ankle.

Bagheera slashes natives back and forth without killing them, he even cuts one in the right thigh. Soon the natives are grew tiered of the animals so fired darts into them, it took 3 for Bagheera, 5 for lion. But by the time they wok up, the natives were gone, and covered their tracks and scent so the animals couldn't follow them. So the only thing they can do is wait. End flashback.

The animals felt sad, and guilty feeling like they failed their human friends, but Waddles says trying to cheer everyone up: "Look, I know what we're all thinking; we failed. But we can make it up to them." He said with confidence in his voice. They nodded in agreement. Rikki says: "It true, we'll just be more alert now on." Polly also says: "You can learn more from failure than victory." End animal POV.

Back with the rowboats, Ashitaka asks Number 2 concerning about Star: "What's got Star scared of the open sea? We've face demons, terrorist, cursed skeletons, giant monsters. So why now she's afraid of the ocean?" Number 2 with a rifle in his right arm and explains with seriousness: "They say; there's a beast that dose the bidding of Davy Jones." He started with seriousness in his voice. "A beast with tentacles with scutcheon-cups that pull your face clean off." He sounded more serious than before, which frighten Amiboshi, who touches his face fearing it being removed by the tentacle. "And drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The kraken." The members on the rowboat were frighten to hear that, even Peridot.

Number 2 continues to explain: "They the breath of the kraken is the stench of a thousand rotting corpses. And the ordure...(shivers). The last thing you hear on God's green earth is the roar of the kraken." Number 2 says reassuring everyone: "If you believe in such things." Ashitaka asks: "So that's why?" Number 2 replies: "Even so, seeing how desperate she is. Luckily the Captain knows when to go to help. Even it's...her." Peridot turns and questions: "Her?" Number 2 replies with seriousness in his voice: "Yes, her."

At the end of the river's current, are houses at the edge of the river. The boats docked at the last house extended porch, the first rowboat has the Pirate Captain, Star, San, Bismuth, and Cotton along with his parrot. The second rowboat docked next to the first boat has Steven, Connie, Albino Pirate, Nadia and Mari. The third rowboat ha Pirate-who-loves-kittens, Pirate-with-a-Gout, Ms. Grandis, Hudson, Sanson, and Jean. The fourth boat has Mowgli, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Marco and Lapis. The fifth one has Pirate-closer-to-being-a-chair, Dipper, and Mabel. The last one was the boat keeping up the rear.

Star asks the Pirate Captain with concern in her voice: "Are you sure she'll help us?" The Pirate Captain answers with complete confidents in his voice: "Ho, yes. Tia Dalma, and I go back. We were close, thick as thieves. Have been. Used too. If we ever were." He said losing confidence, on how close they used to be. Number 2 says to the Pirate Captain: "I'll cover your rear." The Pirate Captain replies: "It's my front I'm more worried about. Mind the boats." Number 2 turns to Star and repeats: "Mind the boats." Star repeats to San: "Mind the boats." She repeats to Connie: "Mond the boats." Who repeats to Dipper: "Mind the boats." He repeats to Jean: "Mind the boats." He repeats to Steven: "Mind the boats." Who repeats to Mabel: "Mind the boats." She repeats to Nadia: "Mind the boats." Who repeats to Ashitaka: "Mind the boats." He says to Marco: "Mind the boats." He repeats to Suboshi: "Mind the boats." He repeats to his twin, and he repeats to Cotton: "Mind the boats." Cotton's parrot says to Cotton: "(Squawk) Mind the boats." So Cotton and the rest stood out and watch the boats while the 10, Pirate Captain, his first mate, and the pirate twins walked into the house.

As the group walks into the house, inside the house it has all sorts of voodoo, and jars full of water and dead animals snakes, frogs, pigs, leeches and even body parts like toes, fingers, and eyeballs. There candles all over the house keeping it lit, and in the center of the house sitting in a chair, and at a tabel with the star constellations. The woman is Tia Dalma who is a Jamaican woman with dreadlocks, and makeup dots under her lower eyelids, and is wearing a southern bell dress torn and dragged but still suitable to wear.

Tia Dalma turns to see her guest coming avoiding the jars, she smiles to sees the Pirate Captain coming in first. Tia Dalma says with joy: "Pirate Captain. I knew the winds would bring you back to me."

The Pirate Captain replies with a smile: "Tia Dalma. You look great after all these years." Tia Dalma gets up from her chair, and walks to the Pirate Captain, she happily strokes his beard and says: "I always liked your beard." They chuckled as she continues to stroke his beard.

As the rest of the crew walks in, avoiding all the jars and voodoo objects. Tia Dalma turns to Steven, she is in awe after seeing, like he was different in a way, like his spirit was following a path. Tia Dalma walks to Steven and says to him: "You have a touch of destiny, Stev-on Universe." Steven was shocked to hear his name, from someone he's never met before. Steven asks: "You know me?" Tia Dalma replies with a smile and flirting tone: "If you want to know me. I can you, take to my bed." She tries to saduce him.

Steven realizes what she means, when she said 'take me to bed', so he replies: "Hu...I'm flattered, but I have a girlfriend." He points to Connie behind him, who has a stern look on her face. Tia Dalma says still with a smile on her face: "I have enough room in my bed for three, if you like." Pirate Captain rushes between the young Gypsy and voodoo witch and quickly says: "There'll be no knowing! We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." She turns to Star, feeling her soul is being persuade by a being of supernatural. Tia Dalma becoming seriouse: "What you're looking for is aid. You know I demand payment." The Pirate Captain assures her and says: "I brought payment." He whistles to his men who are the Albino Pirate, and Pirate-who-loves-kittens carrying a large wooden objects with a tarp over it. After putting the box down, they stepped back.

The Pirate Captain removes the tarp to reveal Zira in a cage, he pulls out a pistol and says: "Look," He fires at the lioness, who's still alive and roars at him in anger. "An undead lion. Top that." Tia Dalma expected and says unimpressed: "The payment is fair." She removes the lock and releases the undead lioness, Number 2 quickly says: "No, no, no!" But it was too late, the lioness ran passed the crew and runs into the jungle. "You have no idea how long it, took us to catch that." He said with disappointment in his voice, as Steven, and Connie sat in chairs in front of the table.

Ashitaka walks to Tia Dalma and says: "Ma'am, we're looking for this." He places, the cloth with picture of the key on it, on the tabel. Tia Dalma asks: "The compass, I gave you captain. It cannot point you to this?" The Pirate Captain answers: "It can, but I haven't been using it. Star's been using it, so it's likely it won't work for her." Dipper agrees and questions why: "It's true. Normally it worked for her and all of us in the past, but now..." Mabel finishes her brother's sentence: "It's broken!" She blows a rasberry at the end of her sentence.

As they continue to discuse about the compass, Jean, Suboshi, Albino Pirate lean to their right to see in another room. Seeing a body but only see the lower half of the body, and they gulped as they were shocked to see it. They quickly turn back, Albino Pirate asks in fear: "Did we see a dead bod..." Suboshi replies: "No,no,no,no,no. Don't ask. Please don't asks. I'm not fond of witches, especially voodoo witches." He said with a hint of fear in his voice. Jean agree by playing ignorant: "I have no idea what you two, are talking about."

Star looks to see a few pirates,magician, and wizard's hats and wands, and staffs she picks up a long wooden staff. She thinks of the staff: 'I don't a walking stick.' So she picks up a long wooden wand. 'Not very imagitive.' None fit her taste like her family wand, so she switches to the hats. One was similar to the President Lincoln hat.

Star thinks to herself: 'Not my style.' She switches to an Australian safari like hat, but it did suit her either. Then she picks up, a pointy wizard hat, and says outloud: "This suits me as a pirate hat." Marco protest: "Uh... Star, that not a pirate..." She interrupt him by point a gun at his face, he raises his hands and she replies: "When you're a pirate, you make your own rules." Marco nodded in understandment, not arguing with her, so she puts the gun back into her holder.

San, Mowgli and Nadia are disturbed by the sight of dead animals in jars, and a yellow python slithers up to Mowgli climbing on to him. Mowgli says: "Ho, hello. What are you doing." The snake replies: "Hello man-cub. My name is Slithers. but most call me S for short." San asks: "What do you do here? Are you like a pet or something?" Slither answers: "No. Voodoo witches don't keep pets, I'm a wild animal. I come in for the mice and rats before she uses them for her spells." Nadia is disgusted by what a voodoo witch. Nadia says telepathically: 'That's horrible! Using an innocent crew for her spells or putting them in jars." Slither replies: "It's not so bad. Besides she rarely uses rats or other animals. She only uses crab claws and already dead chickens. Now if you excuse me, I must catch my supper." So he slither down off Mowgli and chases a rat.

Tia Dalma says, about Star: "So princess Star Butterfly dose not know what she wants." She walks back to the table and sits in her chair and asks everyone: "You want to know what it opens?" They all nodded yes. "The key opens a chest. But you know what's inside the chest?"

As Amiboshi looks into a hanging jar of eyeballs, while everyone guess what's inside the chest.

Mabel: "Silver?"

Albino Pirate: "Gold?"

Number 2: "Jewels? Unclaimed property of value?"

Amiboshi looks away from the jar of eyes and says: "Nothing...bad I hope." Tia Dalma asks another question: "Do any of you know of Davy Jones?" Some nod yes, others not so much. "A man of the sea, a great sailor. Until he run afoul of that which vexes all men." Jean asks: "What's that which vexes all men?" Tia Dalma replies with another question: "What indeed."

Number 2 answers being what vexes all men: "The sea?" Marco adds: "Sums?" Amiboshi lastly adds: "The dicotomy of good and evil?" They were shocked to hear what he said. Nadia answers of which vexes all men: "A woman."

Tia Dalma says in agreement: "A woman. He fell in love." Number 2 says hearing a different version: "No, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Tia Dalma corrects him out of annoyance: "Same story different versions. And all are true. You see, it was a woman as changing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused was to much to live, but not enough to die." She explains the story her guests.

Ashitaka asks specifically: "What exactly did he put inside the chest?" Tia Dalam answers softly putting her hand on her chest: "Him heart." Amiboshi asks: "You mean literally or figuratively?" Suboshi answers being realistic: "He couldn't literally pull out his heart and put inside the chest." Number 2, Jean, Dipper, and Pirate Captain agree with seriouse. However Suboshi was skeptical, so he turns to the voodoo witch asks: "Could he?" The voodoo witch corrects him and answers: "It was not worth feeling small, fleeting joy life can bring. So he cut out him heart, locked it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world." She finished explaining the story of Davy Jones.

San turns to Star with an angery look and says: "You knew about this?" Star replies with not knowing for real: "I didn't. But now we know where me must search for the key so let's go." She eagerly said wanting to leave, the Voodoo house.

But before she could leave Tia Dalama stops her and says: "Wait Star." She sharply inhales. "Let me see your hand." She turns around and gives her uncovered hand. "Your other hand. The one with the sash." So Star gives Tia Dalma her other hand, Tia Dalma removes the sash revealing the Black Spot.

Number 2 sees it, and gasps in fear and says: "Black Spot!" He whipes his chest, spinds around and spits in the floor. Pirate Captain, Albino Pirate, Pirate-who-loves-kittens, Suboshi and Amiboshi dose the same. Marco speakings in Spanish as he dose the up-down-left-and right cross. Star says in annoyence: "I'm still able to see, just so you know."

Tia Dalma asks: "You need to protect yourself from Davy Jones yes? I have something for you." So she goes into the back room where the body laid, she mutters trying to find something. She finally returns with a jar of dirt.

She gives the jar to Star and states: "Jones can step foot on land once every ten years. So keep land with you." Star speaks her mind about the jar: "So you give me a jar of dirt?" Tia Dalma answers: "Yes." Star still questions: "So this jar will help me?" Tia Dalam replies: "If you don't want it, give it back." Star refuses to give it back and says: "No. I'll take what I can get to keep Jones away." So Tia Dalma replies: "Than the jar will help."

Ashitaka says to everyone: "So we know, what we need to find, but we need to know where." They all nodded in agreement.

The Voodoo witch says: "I can help you there as well." She walks back to her tabel, sits down in her chair and starts shaking crab claws. "A touch of destiny." She releases the crab claws on to the tabel to show on the map on where to find the key's location.

 **Boy this was a long one to write but worth it. If you have any ideas please place in the review box.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay and this was suppose to be 30 pages long but only made it 21 and the other Saturday two days before Steven Universe "Change your mind" my dog passed away. But I'm sure he's in a much better place. And there the Steven Universe Hour long premier, I hope there will be a season 6. Who agrees with me?**

 **Anyway here's chapter 5.**

As the crew of the Nautilus search for a spot on the map, that looks like the image of where the crab claws were laid. Meanwhile in London a steam trading ship sets sail.

As a salior mops the deck, he stops for he found Wendy's gypsy dress hidden. The first mate, a skinny young man and quartermater a bald plus size gentalman, the two fight over the dress as the whole crew surrounds them. The Captain moves the crew members out of the away, to see. The Captain yells: "What's going on?!" The officers stop fighting when the Captain stands before them.

The Captain says: "If you fancy the dress, you just have to share and wear it one after the other." The crew laughs at Captain's words. The first officsr corrects him: "It's not that sir. There is a disturbance sir." The quartermaster agrees: "Yes sir. A female presence abord this vessel. All the men can feel it." As the two officers talk Wendy disguised as one of the crew members while wear a wool cap (Similar to the one from the show).

The sailor who founded the dress states: "A Gypsy woman, was waiting on the day of her marriage, for her soon to be husband, until he was lost at sea. So she went to go looking for him, only to die at sea as well." The crew muttered in agreement of the dress' origins. The first mate says about what they should do with it: "I think we should throw the dress overboard and hope the ghost will follow it." But the quartermaster disagrees as he grabs the dress and says: "No! That'll just anger the spirit. We should find out what it wants and to find to appease it." The offericers begin to fight over the dress again.

The Captain takes the dress and says in annoyance: "You superstitious goats! It's clear we have a stowaway." He said at a calm tone at the end of his sentence. "I want you all to find her, and bring her to my cabin. Oh and...she probab naked." After hearing the "Naked" word sparked the crew to search for the sowaway whom they don't know is hiding in plain sight.

Meanwhile somewhere in pacific, in the middle of a storm, at the location where the rock looks exactly of what the crab claws were laid out. In the distance they see a ship split in half in the middle wedge between two large rocks, one half of the ship being the front, the second being the helm of the ship. San asks: "So that's the Flying Dutchman? Doesn't look impressive." Dipper points out: "Yeah, but don't be fooled by apperences San. We've fought things that didn't look terrifying, but we've been proven wrong." He states the enemies of the past whom they fought, against.

The Pirate Captain asks regarding who they will retreave the key: "So what do we do? Attack them or board them?" He asked with consern in his voice.

While everyone was disguising who should go, Steven thought for a moment and says: "It's probably best, if I go and alone." Connie asks in fear in her voice: "Wha...why?!" Steven hesitates so he's not to hurt anyone's feelings: "Well guys...you see... I think most of you are the 'kick butt, take names' kind of people. I feel like the only voice of reason besides Ashitaka." Ashitaka agrees with Steven and says: "That's true." Some of the crew were shocked, even Jean and Nadia who aren't even fighters (entirely). "But maybe one of use should ho with you." Steven replies: "No. It'll be easier if one person goes in." While the other members of the M10 and other crew members were frighten and worried for their friend. The Pirate Captain asks: "He's right. One person easy to get in and out." So at the side is a rope latter tide to the rails of the Nautilus, at the bottom is the Albino Pirate holding onto a rowboat.

Steven climbs down and gets starting to rows to the broken ship. But before he could Star says to Steven: "If you run into any trouble. Just say 'Star Butterfly sent to settle her debt'. It might save your life." Steven steps into the rowboat and begins row to the ship. Star says to Marco: "Dim the lights." So the whole crew turn off all the lights on, the Nautilus.

Steven boards the ship the cracked middle of the ship. He carries a launtern and sees survivors, all frighten to death. He sees one pulling on a rope as he mutters to himself so he goes to him.

Steven says to thr frighten sailor: "Sailor. Sailor you've run aground." The sailor stops pulling and corrects Steven as he studder: "No...beneath us. A horrible...creature. Foul breath." Steven is confused by what the sailor's fearful responds. Then someone falls and lands between the broken deck and water's edge. Steven tries to help the trouble sailot, while the other survivors were too afraid to help.

When Steven flips the silor over on to his back, only to see no face was gone, that looks like a suction-cupped of flesh where his face was. Steven gasp in horror after seeing that. Steven climbs up to the side of the ship.

Then coming out of the water is the real Flying Dutchman. The wood turned into green, and covered algy, the sails turned into seaweed, the cannon holes has faces on it. In front of the ship looks like a scary mouth with wooden sharp teeth.

The crew of the Flying Dutchman, half human and half aquatic life, not just animals but plants too and as body parts.

8XG(Geenie)-Her hair is algae, while her skin is has barnacles and her right arm (where her Gemstone is from the show) has a crab leg wiggling on it.

8XJ(Jane)-She wears a folded the left side up on her hat and has a barnacles all over her right side of her face almost completely covering it, and has algae her skin and her hair is replaced with seaweed.

8XL(Lorn)-Her whole body is made out a coral reef that's infused with her bones, her mouth is like a crab's mouth and her eyes are still the only thing normal.

Skinny Jasper-She has a full tentical for a right arm and in her naval she has a eel head in it, and her left shoulder she has a dolphin fin, her legs look like made out of sea rocks.

Carnelian-She has a seaturtle shell attached to her body and back, she has algae in her hair and her left head she wears a headband covered in barnacles.

And 8XK(Kansas)-She has half of her face covered by a seashell and is completely covered in fauna and barnacles all over her body.

The cursed crew grabs the survivors keeping them as prisoners. Then another the crew man covered in barnacles on half his face, and a hat thats folded up in the front, his weapons are chains with balls on them. The cursed salior says to Steven: "Down on your marrow bones and pray!" He swings them as he charges but Steven blocks the attack, then jumps over him amd retaliates with a bash to the head.

As the other cursed sea saliors surround him, Steven picks up a sword, dips it into a barrel of oil and bashes it at the lantern lighting it on fire. Steven exclaims: "Stay back! Keep away!" They all just laugh at him.

One large cursed salior with a hook in his right hand and a knife for his left hand as his weapons step forward, only for Steven to slice open his stomace spilling out raw and some still live fish and seaweed. Steven exclaims in disgusts as the salior screams in pain and falls backwards.

Steven turns his head only for Jane bahes him in he head with another club knocking him to the floor.

Soon he and the rest of the surviving crew are on their knees Steven just has a stoke look, while the rest were shivering in fear. Then they hear someone coming with one heavier foot stomp, Steven looks to see Davy Jones. He walks twords his first mate who has a hammer head shark's head and shark teeth but with a man's face. The shark headed man says: "5 men still alive, the rest moved on." Jones' face has multiple octopus tentacles beard, without a nose but a siphon instead on the left side of his face. A crab claw for a left arm, and a long tenticle index finger. He's right legs is a crab leg, and is covered in flora and fauna. He wears a Tricorne hat, a duster, pants and one boot.

Davy kneels down to one of the frighten survivors and lights a match to ignight pipe, he inhales the smoke, and blows the match with his siphon. Jones as the frighten salior: "Do yoy fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? (Snort) All your sins punished. All your deeds before you. I can offer you an escape." While the cursed Captain offered the sailor a way out of eternal damnation.

One sailor protest: "Don't listen to him!" He gains Jones' attention as he glares at the man, who turns his head down and shakes in fear as he holds a necklace crucifix in his hands. Jones stands up walks twoards the holy man grabs him by the neck with his crab claw. Davy Jones asks the holy man: "You do not fear death?" He continues to smoke his pipe.

The holy mab answers: "I'll take my chances sir." Jones orders the cursed sea crew men behind the holy man: "To the depths." So one of the cursed sailors cuts the holy man's throat, after that he and another cursed sailor flips him over into the water.

Another surviving sailor says to Jones in anger: "Cold blooded!" Jones turns to the angery man and justifies his actions: "Life is cruel." He emptys his pipe of ash on his crab claw. "Why should the after-life be any different?" He turns to another crew member and officers 'salvation'. "Join my crew. Postone the final judgement. 100 years before the mast. Will you serve?" The man stutters but takes the offer to escape death itself. The man answers: "I...I will serve." Davy Jones is apporve by the salior's answers.

Jones then turns to Steven, and says in a mad tone: "You're nether dead, nor dying." Steven replies: "I have a message for you." Davy Jones kneels to Steven's level and asks: "What's the message?" Steven answers: "Star Butterfly sent me to settle her debt." Jones replies: "Did she?"

Back aboard the Nautilus Star looks through binoculars, seeing Davy Jones, she lowers them with a concern look on his face, looks through again. She sees Davy turns to Star's direction. When she lowers the binoculars, this time Jones stands infront of her aboard the Nautilus.

The crew, M10, even the jewel thieves were shocked to see him, even gasped in fear. Soon everyone even the animal compantions have swords and knife at the necks ready to slid their throars when given the order. Skinny Jasper has Ashitaka by the neck and upper torso with ther tentacle arm and Jane has a knife made of rusty metal and fish oil over San's neck. Geenie has Marco and Connie with by holding them by the neck with her arms that corals on her arms making them uncomfortable. Lorn has Hudson and Suboshu with a sword made from a sword nose. Bismuth says with confidence as she pulls out an ax: "Oh yeah! I was in the mood for calamari." But before Kansas warped her arm around Bismuth and points a knife at her head. Carnelian has Marie, and has knife at her neck. The Misfit Pirates, the other Asian twin, Jewle thieves' leader and muscle, the other members of the Pine twis, the French investor, the young Acrobat girl, the wolf-boy and his girlfriend, the Crystal Gems and crew are grabbed by their neck collars and have knifes at the throats by some random cursed sea saliors. Star simply says about the sitiuation: "Ho..."

Davy Jones with an angry look says to Star in a demanding tone: "You have a debt to pay." He steps forward as Star steps backward with each step. "You owe me, your soul, after I saved you from that hurricane three years ago. That was the agreement!" Star replies to her loner: "Technically, I thought you'd forgot about me over time. To be honest I didn't think, I would work the first time."

Jones mockingly says: "Than you were a person with a poor judgement, but a deal's a deal." The cursed fish crew luaghee at Jones' replie.

Star stayed silent to come up wirh an idea, Star says to Jones: "Well one soul is aboard your ship." Connie and Marco exclaim in anger: " **STAR**!" She holds up her hand to stop them from interrupting. Star continues: "There is one soul aboard your ship." Jone argues: "One soul is not equal to another." Star quickly acts: "Now we're just stating turn, now were disguising price." She said with a smile on her face."

The human octopus headed captain stood back and questions: "Price?" Star gains Jones' attention, and so she asks him: "Just how many souls is my soul worth?" Davy Jones takes a minute to think of the price. Davy Jones answers: "One hundred souls. Three days." Star says with a smile: "Thank you captain Jones. So just give me back Steven and I'll be on my way." She turns around and standing in front of her.

Jones states the deal: "I keep the boy. That leaves you with 99 souls. A good fair head start." The cursed sailors evily laugh at Jones statement. Star turns around and asks for Steven back: "Have you met Steven Universe? He's brave, heroic, a heart of gold, gental soul, worth at least 4 souls. Maybe three and a half. He's like family to us. And he's in love... with a girl." Jones is taken back by the rebel princess. "The bond they share cannot be broken. To denie them from each other is curel, but you can't be that cruel. You cannot be as heartless as people say you are?" Jones was teared up for a second, but returns to his strick self and states: "I keep the boy, 99 souls."

Star tries to make another deal: "How about 104 souls? That way I can pay both Steven's and my debt." Davy sees an oppertunity and very profitable outcome. Davy Jones says: "Alright. A hundred and four souls, three days." Star with another smile on her face says: "You're an angel. So shall we consul in blood...or ink?" Jones grabs Star's hand with his squid hand to remove the black spot. He struggles to remove his tentacle hand from Star's, but pulls his hand off. Jones says one more time in a threatening tone: "Three days."

As he walks away, Lorn says in frighting tone to scare Hudson and Suboshi: "Three days your asses is mine." Hudson gulps in fear while Suboshi whimpers in fear in a high pitch tone. The panther Bagheera, Lion growls at the human sea creatures retreating as they laugh.

Star looks at her ink covered hand as the black spot disappears. Sanson says about what happened: "Well if Davy Jones and his cursed crew excits, than that means you two were cursed." Amiboshi replies in an irritated tone: "That's what me and my brother been trying to tell you!" Marie rushes to Nadia who kneels down to her level and holds her while the little girl cried out of fear.

Hudson the plus size scientist/invertor says tring to cope with, what just happened: "This is impossible! How's this even feasible? It defies all laws of logic and biology!" Garndis hits him in the head and angeryly yells: "Hudson, when we got on this ship, we should have realized theres going to be things that defy all matter of sciense!" Jean agrees and says: "You're right. My friends and I have seen things with our own eyes no one would believe."

Mowgli asks Connie: "Dose the outside world contain things like this?" He states being born on a island with no information about the events of what's happening now. Connie answers: "Well we shouldn't be all that surprised. We did fight living-dead skeletons last year." She points out the obvious. Mowgli replies: "I may have lived on an island, where it had monsters, giant versions of small creatures, as it small verison of giants creatures and a giant gorilla as its king. And i was raised by wolves since I was a baby, but this is another level.

Star says as she tries regain her senses: "Uh...Marco, I feel I soiled abit." Marco asks his girlfriend: "So how do we recuit these 104 souls?" Star replies as she pulls out a wash rag and whipes off the ink: "Fortunately, Jones was numb on what kind of souls. As in they don't have to be saints." Ashitaka says: "So I'm gussing we're going to recuit, these people, I'm gussing we're heading to Tartooga." Star replies agreeing: "Tartooga."

In London, Toffee is enjoying a nice sip of tea by the fire place, as the E.I.T company troops are guarding the fort. The fortress is on an island standing 40ft high, made of stone, stuff with cannon and has enough room and ammunition a thousand men. A navel aid standing at the doors asks Toffee: "Permission to come in?" Toffee stops sipping and answers: "Yes." So the Navel walks up to Toffee's side and asks: "Uh, sir? Where is mr. Thrax? We notice both he and the collective natvies are gone as well as one of our ships." Toffee smiles wickedly and answers: "He's off recruiting." He said simply.

On Tartooga, in a random sweathouse four pirates wearing towels around their weist, one is wearing a hat, another a eyepatch on his right eye. The leader is a large body man with a bald spot ans bushy eyebrows wearing multiple rings named Big daddy.

Big daddy asks the pirate with the hat: "Has Toby (determined) paid up yet?" The pirate answers: "Nah, you asks me. I think he's getting flanking us." Big daddy states and order his man: "Well you ain't gonna collect nothing here! Now get down there, and send him a 'message'." He rubs his chin.

Then a persob whistling to the song 'Fever' comming out of the steam is Thrax, fully clothed. Thrax says stating the obviouse: "So...this is where the scum of the sea come to fester." The muscel pirate named Bruiser says in an angry tone: "Hey, you lost pal? This is a privet sweat lodge, so beat it!" He threaten Thrax telling him to leave.

Thrax says offering an opportunity: "I'm looking for some volunteers, yo. Some nasty pirates looking in on a big score." Big daddy replies: "Look red, we run the rackets around here, take your little hustle down som place else!" He said waving his hand to tell him to shoo. Thrax corrects him: "Baby this ain't no hustle, I'm talking about the biggest score yah'll ever seen!" Big daddy is amused by the offer and mockingly says: "(Chuckles) Look who thinks he's Blackbeard!" They all laugh at Thrax with their captain.

Thrax is opposite of amused, he more annoyed. So with an annoyed glare says: "Blackbeard?" He steps forward pushing the other pirates away to get closer to Big daddy's face. "Let me tell you something about Blackbeard baby; BLACKBEARD IS A TO BIT POSER COMPARED TO ME!"

Big daddy glare and stands up, holding his towel and says: "Alright, pal...you're out of here! Burser, take this punk up to the cliffs and have the fishes weep over his remains." Bruiser cracks his knuckles as he approaches, as Big daddy get's an ammused look on Thrax' face.

Big daddy continues: "When we're done with you it'll take a team of Enigmatologist and 50 crowbars to put you back together!" Thrax just chuckles and says: "Sounds like a gas bring it on baby." Bruiser thorws the punch but Thrax efforlessly catches it, bends the wrist and breaking the arm and kick the muscle pirate. Bid daddy annoyingly asks: "Bruiser! What are you?! A Sissy Mary?" Thrax dips his hot blade finger into the water, obscuring the room with steam.

Big daddy is suddenly over whelmed with fear and exclaims: "What the?! Where is he?!" Brief images of Thrax effortlessly beats down the disoriented amd clearly out classed pirates. Thrax then grabs Big daddy by the neck raising him up and slashing him in two, blood flowing down the drain. Big daddy's last words: "You ain't so tough! Hu, that was nothing!" He then gags on his blood and dies.

The Pirate removes his hat while the other two held their broken arms. The pirate with a hat asks fearfully: "Uh...so what kind of score you have in mind...captain?" Thrax wickedly smiles and answers: "The sea."

On the steam ship in the middle of the sea. In the captain's cabin, the Captain along with his officers are discussing, about the unjust tax feeds with docks and port under the E.I.T company's control. The Captain says as he smacks the papers, requisite forms, and bills of the East India Trading company: "This nonsesne! If we cannot make trade with our normal routes we might as well serve the East India Trading company just to pay the port feeds."

The quartermaster says: "Besides the Americas both North and South, Tartooga and Blood Island are the only islands to do trade." The Captain prtoest to these idea: "You mean pirate islands. Well sorry lads, but I'm a hard working salior, and I'd rather have a clear conscience." Then Wendy's gyps cloths swing across the window behind the captain who turns. both he and and the officers rush out to the deck.

Unknown to the captain, officers, and two sailors a older gentalman and the one who found it in the first place. The Dress was controled by Wendy who's sitting in the crow's nest and is using a broom and a mop sticks and strings making it look like it's haunted.

The Captain and the others still following the dress, as it raises it's left arm pointing to a direction. The Captain says: "It's sound s sign. Follow it!" Wendy swings the dress the captain and crewmen ducked, she knocks down a lantern. But instead of seeing the fire, the continue the dress. She's annoyingly puts down the two sticks and slid down to the deck.

Even through the dress is in the ocean they still believe its part of a sign, Till Wendy gains their attention and says: "What's that?" They walk towards the fire made into letters that spells 'Tartooga'.

 **Boy that was a long one and totally worth it. Wait till the whole Kraken thing, you're gonna love it.**

 **If you have any ideas please leave it in the P.M. or review box.**

 **lastly I still don't own any of these characters or movies they repasent.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As you saw, I'm doing the Dragons defenders of Berk and Transformers Prime; Beast hunters. So I'm doing this and the Httyd and TFP. So if you have any ideas feel free do add them in the comment.**

In the middle of a storm, the Flying Dutchman sails into it. In Jones' in his cabin playing his organ piano, with multiple giant rocks with holes in them. Jones' plays with his tentcle beard.

Outside the crew are hoisting a cannon up, by pulling on a rope, in the middle of pooring rain even Steven helps. The crew chant: "Hev, ho!" They kept pulling then, the Quartermaster named Jimmy. Jimmy like many of the crew os covered in barnacles and flora and fauna, he has a starfish on his face, and his mouth is like a piranha.

Jimmy yells to the youngest members of the crew: "Sacure the mast tames young ones!" Gaining both Steven's and Eclipsa's attentions. "Get to it!" So Steven and Eclipsa took opposite sides stares to meet at the rope attached to the mast connected to the connected to the cannon. The two grab hold of the rope.

They pulled as hard as they could with all their combined strength. Eclipsa looks at the boy and was amazed by his strength even for one as young as him. The rope was slippery do to the rain, Eclipsa's hands held as tight as she could but it slips out of her hands then the rope snape, causing the cannon to fall on to cursed crew.

Jane and Carnelian grabs Steven and hold him down. Jimmy exclaims: "For your incompetence 10 lashes to the back!" Eclipsa grabs Jimmy's hand with the whip and protest: "No!" Jimmy questions Eclipsa's actions: "Imputing my duties?" Jones steps in through the crew and yells: "What's all this?!" Jimmy turns to the captain and answers: "She's stopping from giving this boy his punishment." He said about Eclipsa who stood up for Steven.

Eclipsa says to Jones: "I'll take the punishment. I'll take it all!" Jones is confused by the Dark Queen's reason. Jones asks: "Why this sourt of charity?" Eclipsa pleads: "He's just a boy. Jones I served you, for a hundred years. Please I beg you show mercy." Jones listens but comes up with an even crueler form of toucher. Jones says: "I'll show mercy. You whip him." Eclipsa is shocked what Jones and offers her the whip. Eclipsa replies denying to do it: "No. No, I won't do it!" The octopus headed says: "The cat's out of the bag ms. Eclipsa! Either you do it or I!"

Eclipsa stops him and takes the whip, and still holding guilt of doing this. She turns to Steven, the two cursed female saliors rip open his shirt revealing his back. Eclipsa once being a mother feels some guilt, thinking what would happen if this was her child. But she musters some courage and whips Steven, with each whip more painful than the last both physically for Steven, while it was mentally for Eclipsa.

By the time Eclipsa was done the two throw Steven below deck, with scars of ten lashes on his back bloody and painful. Jane says mockingly to Steven: "You got it easy boy!" She laugh as she and Carnelian walks away, Eclipsa passes between them and climbs down to help Steven up. Steven groans in pain as Eclipsa helps him and apologizes: "I'm so sorry." Steven standing up and pulling his arm away from Eclipsa and harshly replies: "I'm fine. I've had worse. But why did you do it? Why help me? You don't even know me." Eclipsa with her head hung down answers: "You see, I cannot stand to see children suffer. I use to be a mother, so you see my reason." She explains with a hint of saddness in her voice, Steven shows signs of sympathy for her reasons.

Steven asks with understing: "So what you did was an act of compassion?" Eclipsa nods yes. They walked into the lower decks out of the rain. Eclipsa explains about being part of being the Dutchman has a coast: "When you join the Dutchman, you loose yourself bit by bit. Until you end up, like Pearl over there." She points to (White Pearl) the woman stucked to the wall, with a lantern in her right hand and her eyes closed but the left one was blind, so she has an eye patch she was completely covered in barnacles and looks like a coral reef her hair buns were made of two large sea shells.

Eclipsa continues: "Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman there's no leaving it." Steven argues: "I swore no oath." Eclisa sees this as a means for Steven to leave, so she whispers: "Then we must get you off." Steven still holding on to hope Star to help him. Steven says: "If I know Star, she and the others are working on a plan to rescue me. Until then I need to find this." He reveals from his pocket the cloth that has the drawing of key. "The key."

Pearl heard it, she opens her eye, and struggles and forces to free herself. The two turn to the broken eyed Pearl who says: "The dead man's chest." She whispers to the young pirate. Steven asks: "What do you know of it?" Pearl answers: "Open the chest with the key and stab the heart. No,no,no don't stab the heart! For you see the Dutchman needs a living heart, or there'll be no captain and if there is no captain there's no body to have key."

Steven asks stating the obvious: "So the Captain has the key?" She nods yes, then her body begins to returns to being part of the ship. "Where is the key?" White Pearl replies as quickly as she could: "Hidden." Steven asks again: "Where is the chest?" White Pearl final words before resisting back: "Hidden." But no matter how hard she is strapped back to the wall and she closes her eyes. Steven turns to Eclipsa who explains: "When the crew member is attached to the ship you have a bit of free-will. Not enough to set yourself free, but it gives a few words, till your forced back." Steven is shocked to hear that. Steven says what he thinks: "If this the fate of those who join the Dutchman. Than death sounds better." Eclipsa says in agreement: "On that we can both agree."

In Tartooga the pirates are shooting their guns and drinking all manner of alcohol known to man. In a tavern, as some musicians are playing music and people are drinking, Number 2 is recruiting new crew members, while Star is shaking the compass trying make it work normal.

Elsewhere, the other members of the M10 and crew are gathering supplies for the Nautilus. Nadia asks Mable feeling guilt: "Do you think this is a good idea? I mean giving a hundred and four souls to pay Jones for Star and Steven's souls?" Mabel answers as best as she could: "It's tough call, Nadia. But, it's either loose our friends to a fate worse than death or give a hundred and four souls to save them." Nadia was a bit in a difficult situation, knowing giving these souls could save them but is two people worth a hundred? Than again being part of the Flying Dutchman where you loose your humanity both physically and mentally.

Jean and Dipper over heard what their friends said. Jean speaks his mind: "I cannot believe Davy Jones excits. Let alone a crew pf cursed sailors. It goes against all known science." Dipper points out: "Than again we've seen our fair share of crazy things that defies sciense." San walks in them and adds: "I'm hearing all four of you. Mabel, Nadia are right. At this point the lines are blurred togther, there's no easy choice."

Number 2, Star and the Pirate Captain still in Tavern recutting new crew members, they're up to 20 new crew already. The one comes forward, Number 2 asks: "So what's your story?" The person answers with a woman's voice and in a stock tone: "My story? It's a little like yours only one chapter short. I chased a rebel princess, her friends of different cultres, and a pirate crew aboard a technologically advanced ship. It had the ability to dive under the water." Star and the Pirate Captain were over hearing this, and try to sneak away and use a large leaf as cover. "I chased them across the seven seas. That pursued coast me my commotion. My crew. And my life." She said as she picks up a bottle of rum, and it reveals to be (former) Commodore Loveberry who's uniform is torn, filthy, her hair was a mess and she covered in dirt. Number 2 asks, in shocked: "Commodore?"

Loverberry answers in an angery tone: "No, not any more weren't you listening?!" Number 2 kept silent after hearing that last sentence. She leans in closer and continues in a threating tone. "I nearly had you. All of you. If wasn't for that hurricane." Number 2 was shocked, to hear that Loveberry willingly fentured forward into a suicidal hurricane and says: "Good lord. You didn't sail through it!" Still anger of the event and the people she was chasing. Loveberry asks as her anger grows: "So do I join your crew or not?" Number 2 though was a trick question so he didn't answer. "Maybe you'll sail, somewhere nice!" She exclaims as she flips the table over causing the musice to stop and everyone to stare at Loveberry. As Star and Pirate Captain continues sneak away. "Am I not worthy to sail under the Pirate Captain or Captain/Princess Star Butterfly?!" She shouts to everybody in the tavern.

Then Loveberry pulls our her pistole aiming at two captains. "Or should I kill them right now." The two hid behind a support beam and leaning two sides of the support beam, as she still aims. Star says to the former Commodore with a nervous smile: "You're hired."

Loveberry replies with a wicked smile: "Sorry. Old habbits just die hard." Before she could shoot, she's stopped by two other pirates, one raising her arm with the gun in the air, she fires. The bullet ricochets off the chandler hitting through a bottle of rum which one pirate was about to drink it. He turns to another pirate thinking he was the one who broke it, so he punches him, and he retaliates by punching him, which causes him to fall into another group and the whole tavern starts fighting, and the musicians went back to playing.

Number 2 says stating the obvious: "I believe it's time to go!" The Pirate Captain agrees: "Rightly so!" So the three escape, as Loveberry and everyone fights. Meanwhile Star, Pirate Captain and Number 2 dodges tossed glass bottles, and random people punching each other, and sword fights. Even one pirate with a bottle of rum was punched next to Loveberry who takes the bottle and starts drinking as she sword fights.

Star sees a hat on the floor so she picks it up, ans takes off her wizard hat and tries the other hat on, but it didn't fit her so she switches to her wizard hat. At the top level, charging out of another room, three pirates carrying one pirate who were about to throw to the second level but stopped when they see Star. She gives the pirate being carried the hat, and steps out of the way and says: "Carry on." So the three pirate continued and throw him to the first level.

Wendy enters the tavern and sees Loveberry sword fighting so Wendy joins in the fight and pulls out a hatchet for a sword fight. The fight grew out of control, even the muisians joined in by using their Instruments.

In the end of the fight the whole tavern surrounded Wendy and Loveberry. Loveberry exclaims with a sword in one hand and a bottle in the other: "Come on! You want any?! Form an orderly line pick you lot one-by-one or two-by-two!" Wendy sighs in annoyence and takes the bottle out of Loveberry's hand and bashes it on Loveberry's head knocking her to the floor. Everybody was confused by the lumber-woman's actions. Wendy exclaims: "I just wanted the pleasure of doing that my self!" The whole group cheers as they sheath their weapons and raise their drinks in the air.

Outside four pirates toss Loveberry into the pigs sty, they laugh as they returned to the tavern. Wendy helps Loveberry and says to herself about Loveberry: "Jeez. You look like a mess."

Aboard the Dutchman, in the below deck Jane the Shark head named Marcus and skinny Jasper are playing a dice game while everyone else watches. Marcus says two woman saliors: "I wager ten years." Jane says to skinny Jasper: "Our next ten years." Skinny Jasper replies: "Agreed." So the three cursed saliors bring in their cups with the dice in them.

As they watches Eclipsa walks to Steven's left side and asks: "So you know how they play?" Steven answers: "It's lie dice. Where you bet on the dice not just your own." Marcus exclaims that Skinny Jasper is lying about the numbers but it turns out he was the lair.

The young gypsy/pirate boy asks the cursed dark queen: "What are they wagering?" She answers: "The only thing we have. Years of service."

Steven seeing an opportunity, and asks: "So can anyone be challenged?" Eclipsa replies: "Yes anyone." Steven stays silent for a moment and says: "I challenge Davy Jones." The whole crew was shocked to hear the bly challenging Davy Jones himself.

Even in a distance, in his quarters, the Captain stops playing his organ, and walks towards the below deck. with each step of his pegleg was louder than his boot frighten the muscles and clams haing from the ceiling. As he enters through the deck steps Jones says: "I accept mate." He said in the rain and thunder clashing.

The cursed crew set into place three barrels two used as seats and one to hold a table top, and placed on the table are two cups and 5 dice. Jones stans before Steven who stands up as well.

Jones asks: "The stakes?" Steven answers: "My soul, and an eternity of servitude." Eclipsa says to herself, protesting against Steven's wager: "No!" Jones stays silent for a moment then asks: "Against?" Steven with the cloth in his hand then gives it to him and says: "I want this, along with me and Star's freedom to go with it." Jones unfoilds the cloth to see the drawing of the key.

Jones tosses the cloth down and questions: "How do you know of key?" Steven answers: "That's not the rules of the game. Besides where's the fun in it?" He sits down, trying to look intimidating. "You can still walk away. But if I do win both mine and Star's freedom, you must keep your word." Jones dosen't replay with words, but sits down, then both take the cups off table and shake them a flip on to the table. Then an added third member, being Eclipsa.

Davy Jones asks in angery tone: "What's this?" Eclipsa sitting down with a third barrle answering: "I'm in betting his wager." Steven protest: "No!" The Dark queen turns to the gypsy boy and says: "When you've lived as long as me, you've got nothing left to loose."

So Steven decides to play with both. So all three roll their dice, as they turn over their cup brings in, they left them up secretly so only they can see them. Jones says first of his dice numbers: "4-4s." Steven says next: "4-5s." Jones turns to Eclipsa who says: "6-3s."

They shake the cups of dice again. When they look at their dice, Jones says wickedly: "7-5s." Steven looks at his and answers: "8-5s." The whole crew wickedly laughs even Jones who says with a evil smile: "Welcome to the crew." Just as hope seems lost Eclipsa says: "12-5s." She gains the attention of the captain. She repeats: "12-5s. Call me liar. I guess you have to pay up Captain." She said to the captain who replies with an upset if not angry tone: "And be called a liar myself for my trouble."

So he takes cup to reveal the dice not to be 12-5s. So out of anger he smakes the cup and angrily exclaims: "Dark Queen Eclipsa! You are a liar and you will spend an eternity aboard this ship!" Then he turns to Steven and says: "Good game , better luck next time. When we make port!" He and the other wickedly laugh as they leave.

Steven turns to Eclipsa and whisperly scolds: "Eclipsa I don't know if I should be angry or upset." Eclipsa says justified her actions: "I wanted to see where he kept it. But I'll still help you get off this ship." Steven looks at her with some sympathy knowing her intetions was noble but she still cheat. Steven knowing his friends are already working on a plan to save him.

 **So this is the next chapter and I'll get started on the Dragons defenders of Berk and Transformers Prime Beast Hunters. And I will add the Maximals and Carnocons (I got the idea from Ryry-24 and Nitro Zuse.) Which I do thank you both but I need a back story and find which chapter to use if not make up one.**

 **Also can you imagine Vikings seeing a gorilla, a rhino, a cheetah, a white tiger, a falcon, a raptor and a large rat? I mean the raptor is a prehistoric reptile aka a dinosaur, as for a gorilla, rhino, and cheetah you can only find them in Africa, and I dout Vikings ever went to Africa. Maybe North and South America but never Africa. As for a White Tiger you can only find them in wilds of Asia and India. Plus a large falcon and rat is still very rare even these days with growth hormones.**

 **So how would Vikings react to seeing those animals? Please leave a review and if you have any answers this chapter or to this question.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter and I'm adding the original crew members of the Flying Dutchman. If you haven't scene the Pirates of the Caribbean Dead man's chest, or at World's end look up the characters first after reading this.**

At the docks, the crew loads the supplies, animals, and cargo. Wendy walks to star, and says: "Captain Butterfly." Star replies: "Do you wish to join our crew?" Loveberry pukes on the side of the docks, into the water.

Star turns and looks to see Wendy and says: "Wendy? Hey girl, what's up?" Wendy answers: "I came to join the crew and help you." Marco carrying a box to the ship and adds: "Good. We need all the help we can get."

Wendy looks to see the rest of M10, Crystal Gems, Crew of the Nautilus, and Misfit pirates all who the ship, but no sign of Steven among them. Wendy asks: "Well I'm glad to see Dipper, Mabel, Tyrone, and the rest. But where's Steven?"

After hearing Steven's name, Pearl drops a small crate of carrots, sheds tears and quietly cries to hide her aching heart. Connie, Lapis, Amethyst and Garner comfort her, Lapis says: "It's ok Pearl. Let it out." Amethyst adds: "It's ok P. We'll get him back." They help her board the metal vessel.

Star explains to Wendy: "A series of events, that I took and still take responsibility for. He's been taken prisoner by Davy Jones." Loveberry finishes puking and scoffs at what Star said: "Please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman." She regains her balance Star asks: "Hu...Loveberry, why are you here?" The former commodore answers: "You hired me. To bad I don't meet your standers princess." She said with a sarcastic at the end of her sentence. Star replies: "You smell funny." Wendy interrupts both and says: "Seriously Star? Davy Jones?"

As Jean and Dipper are carrying a crate they answer vouching Star up. Dipper says: "Yeah it's true Wendy." Jean adds: "We met him personally. And he was both scary and smelled awful." They load the crate, onto the ship.

Wendy asks with her arms cross: "So what did you do?" Star explains: "You see, a while back mainly a few years ago during a storm, I made a deal with Davy Jones. My soul for an eternity of serviette. But you see, things lead to things and now I have to pay a hundred and four souls to both mine and Steven's souls." Wendy was skeptical at first but knew Star's a straight shooter when it comes to telling the truth.

Wendy continues to asks: "So how do you know Jones will keep his word? Surely I doubt he's gonna let you go even if you paid him." Star answers: "Well in case that I don't have enough souls, I have a plan B. Well you see, there is a chest." Loveberry still in disbelief: "Oh, please."

Star was about to continue, till Pirate-with-a-Gout, says as he and Suboshi carrying a creat: "A chest that contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones." Suboshi holds out his hand and makes a heartbeat. Wendy asks Star: "So you're saying you're searching for the heart of Davy Jones?" Star answers: "Yes. But there is a problem. We don't know where to search." Wendy crosses her arms and says: "Where do we start?"

Pearl returns and answers instead: "That's the hard though. We know little about him. Though, if I had to guess, we need to start in the Atlantic and follow constellations of star maps, and angles they project." Peridot adds: "Combined with wind and sea currents." Jean adds: "Plus research based off myth and legends of Davy Jones." Dipper finishes: "And given based off different cultures about Jones and where they meet." Wendy didn't know what they said, sure they made it sound, simple in a scientific term. Then Star says holding her compass: "Or we could simply use this compass. It points to what ever your heart wants the most." She said holding the compass in front of the young female lumberjack. Wendy hesitates at first, but then takes it. She then opens it, and it point to where the compass leads.

Star stands beside Wendy and looks at compass, then says: "Mr. Diaz?" Marco replies: "Yes Star?" Star says with confidence: "We have our heading. Next stop the island of where the chest of Davy Jones is hidden." Before Marco could asks specifically, the young rebel princess/current captain was already aboard the Nautilus. Amiboshi says to Loveberry as he gives her a goat: "Welcome aboard 'former' commodore." She holds onto the goat and boards the highly advanced submarine.

Aboard the Flying Dutchman, in the cover of night Steven and Eclipsa sneakily try to help him get off. While the rest of the crew slept, Eclipsa walks to the helm and says to Lorn who is commanding the ship: "Captain says I'm to relieve you of your command." Lorn turns to the cursed Dark queen with a confused look. "Captain's orders." She simply said.

Meanwhile in the captain's cabin, Davy Jones slept in his chair in front of his organ. Steven slowly walks up to the cursed captain, as he snores. The young gypsy/pirate boy picks up a bone fish quill, and a long coral stick. He uses them to lift up the tentacle beard, to see the key haled by a hidden tentacle. He holds two of the longer tentacles with his left hand holding the quill and holds the coral stick with his mouth.

He slowly carefully picks up a third object. In his other hand the tentacle falls off the quill and lands on a piano key, which almost woke Jones up. Steven was nervous, until a hand size music box plays a lovely song, which slowly causes Jones to fall back to sleep.

Steven sighs in relief, and he replaces the key with random small object. After retrieving the key he quickly and quietly leaves the Captains cabin.

At the side of the she ship, Eclipsa readies a rowboat, as Steven walks up to her, he says: "I got the key." Eclipsa replies: "Good. I got you a rowboat and enough previsions for three days." Steven loads in the boat, Eclipsa is unsure about her new friend. "Uh, Steven? What do you plan on doing? It's not going to be easy to find Jones' heart or the island where it's burred." Steven says: "I don't know. But will you be alright here? If they find out you helped me escape, you will be punished." He said with worries in his voice, she replies with a smile: "What more can they do to me?" Steven still feels guilty, for Eclipsa, for she was s slave aboard the Flying Dutchman.

Steven holding a knife and makes a promise to the Dark Queen: "I promise you this Eclipsa. I will find Davy Jones' heart. And demands he gives you your freedom." Eclipsa knew Steven didn't look like the type to tell a lie so she says: "I don't know. But I hope you do." The two hugged goodbye, and when they broke she begins to lower into the water. When the boat reaches the water, he removes the rope and starts rowing.

On the Nautilus underwater Jean, Ashitaka, Wendy, Dipper, Connie, Pearl, and Peridot are looking through books about Davy Jones and his heart, and look on the map, to know the exacta coordinates both latitude and longitude. Dipper and Connie been looking through 36 out of 80 books of mythology with Davy Jones in it. Ashitaka looking at the map, and the compass, as it points north-west: "Alright since the compass is pointing north-west. There isn't much islands so it limits out search." Jean agrees: "Qui. You might be right Ashitaka. But, that's uncharted waters, that haven't been explored in a few centuries." Dipper turns away from one of the books and say in agreement with Jean: "He's right. Even though it would be in the last place you think to hide a chest."

Connie looks at book number 37 she finds the coordinates and says in excitement: "Guys I've found it!" She brings the book and points to paragraph. "Look someone must've found it and written it down. Look 18.2197N, 92.6544W." They were amazed by it, and looked through on the map, adding the coordinates, even adding the star charts and sees which stars point and it's the Isla Crusua.

Wendy comments the three young men and young woman: "Wow. You guys are crazy smart." The four smart members of the M10 blushed, especially Dipper. Dipper goofily laughs with his face red as a lobster: "Oh... well thank you Wendy."

When the young geniuses tell Star and the Pirate Captain, of where the chest is, Star takes the helm and raises the Nautilus up to surface, and sets across for the Isla Crusua. As Star commands the Nautilus, she feels guilty and asks Marco: "Marco?" Marco replies: "Yeah Star?" Star continues: "Do you think, Steven's alright? I know selling a hundred and four souls isn't his cup of tea." Marco replies: "I know. But what choice do we have? It's not like we can search for Jones' heart and uses it for barging chip." Star was heading to the island, at first heading for the island to meet Jones for the trade, but now she has a sly smile and narrow closed eyes for Marco gave her the idea. Marco knows that look and quickly says: "No,no,no Star! We're not doing..." Star yelling interrupts: "Too late!" She thrust the speed lever sending the Nautilus into full throttle North-West. Every crew member held on as Star kicked it into full gear.

Back with Steven who rowed till morning, then the ship Wendy snuck on, helped Steven. They helped him on board, gave him warm food and water, Steven says to the Captain and the officers: "Thank you so much. I though I was going to row for days and run our of food before being rescued." The Captain replies: "To be honest, we didn't think there be anyone in these waters." As Steven continues to eat, a random sailor walks up to the captain and says: "Sir!" The Captain replies: "What is it." The sailor answers: "We spotted a ship. Not barring any nation's flag. It could be pirates sir." So they all rush, to the deck of the ship including Steven.

Aboard the Flying Dutchman, Jones holds the cloth with drawing of the key. He clutches it with his tentacle hand, and glares at the same ship who reassured Steven. Eclipsa being held by Skinny Jasper and Geenie holding a rusty sword close to Eclipsa's neck.

Jones grabs Eclipsa's neck with his grab claw and threateningly says: "You will watch this." The hammer head shark man named Marcus whips the crew members spinning a wheel, connected to a pedestal with a wooden octopus in the center and going up.

The crew members are in twos for each limb to push up the pedestal. Jane and Kansas. Carnelian and Lorn. Along with other crews members, such as Angler Broondjoner and Clanker. Jimmy Legs and Ogilvey. Koleniko and finally Green beard. As they push the wooden limbs to raise the pedestal, Jones yells: "Summon the Kraken!" Eclipsa yelling protest: "NO!" Then the pedestal drops shaking the ship, making vibrations.

Even at great distance the ship Steven on felt the vibration and sees the Flying Dutchman. Steven climbs up to the sails, he sees the cursed ship. Steven silently says to him self: "I've doomed us all." He warns the whole ship. "It's the Flying Dutchman!" Then the whole ship shakes tumbling everyone falls down, Steven almost fell but holds on a rope.

The sailors regain themselves. One of the sailors asks: "Holy mother of all that is goodness what was that?" The sailor next to him answers: "We must've hit a reef." The Captain stands up, and walks to the side of the ship to see if they did hit a reef. Captain yells: "Clear the rutter! Hard to port to starboard!" The helmsman yells: "Clear the rutter!" The first mate also yells: "Hard to port!"

After the two officers yelled, the Captain was pulled off the ship by a large tentacle. The young sailor fightingly points of what he saw. The two officers turn as they see tentacle rises out of the water, as the captain screams, as he was pulled back into the water.

The Helmsman yells in fear: "Kraken!" As they arm themselves with axes, spears and firearms. As the Kraken's tentacles slowly slithers, up the side of the ship. As they rise, the crew began to throw spears at the tentacles, as they grab many crew members and pull them into the water.

The First mate holding the dress begging sea beast: "Here it is! Take it! Take it!" The First mate drops the dress and tries to run, as the tentacle burst through the rope tied to the mast and grabs the First mate as he screams and is dragged into the water.

As one sailor plunges his axe into one of the tentacle, it pulls back and grabs him and swings him around. One tentacle climbs to Steven's hight, and tries to grab him, with one hand he holds on to the mast, the other hand he uses his shield to block the tentacle's attack, he even cuts the tip off.

Another tentacle grabs hold of a sailor and wraps around the same mast Steven's on and breaks it, causing it to timbering down, Steven then jumps onto the second mast. He uses his knife to cut/slice down the sail till he grabs the rope tied the sail.

As one small group of sailors hold off three tentacles, with spears, behind them coming out of the water, two larger tentacles rising up over the ship, then falls into the middle of the ship breaking it into two.

Some of the fell off of the ship do to the bash of the tentacles, the split ship rises and some are sliding into the center of the split ship, the rest are being carried by the tentacles. The Kraken reveals his it's mouth with multiple teeth as it swallows a sailors one by one.

Steven watches in horror seeing the sea beast's mouth eating crew members like they were nothing. The last mast was snapped by one tentacle and causes Steven to jump into the water as it falls. The young Gypsy/pirate saw the full body of the Leviathan. He rises up to the surface, bur dives back down to avoid being seen.

Jones looks at the wreckage of the ship, including Wendy's dress. Marcus says to his Captain about the survivors including Steven: "The boy's not here. He must've been claimed by the sea." Davy Jones replies coldly: "I am the sea." He turns to Eclipsa who is now so depressed by what she saw, Jones says to her. "You need some times with your thoughts. Brig!" The first mate asks: "What of the survivors?" The survivors were down on their knees with cursed crew members holding them down. As the survivors look up at the cursed captain with fear.

Steven climbs still hiding from the Dutchman's crew. Jones says to his crew: "There are no survivors." So he orders their execution of the survivors, the cursed crew members raise their axes and kill survivors.

Steven turns away not seeing the men killed, and hides from Jones again. Jones tells Carnelian: "The chest is no longer safe. Set a course to Isla Cruces. Get me there first or it'll be the devil to pay!" Carnelian questions her captain: "First Captain?" Jone replies with two questions: "Who send that thieving charlatan onto my ship? Who toiled him of the key?" Turns back to sea. "Star Butterfly." He said angrily and quietly to himself. Steven hides in the mouth of the Flying Dutchman heading to the Isla Cruces.

 **Boy that took a while, but worth it to see the Kraken. Imagine it vs the Nautilus, plus the M10, misfit pirate, Crystal Gems (human), and Mowgli as well their animal friends Polly, Lion, King, Waddles, Yakul, and Bageerha. Plus in the next chapter Star and Steven vs Loveberry, who will win? Also Wendy, Nadia, Connie, Suboshi and Amiboshi vs Dutchman's crew including Gems form the human zoo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I've been busy and I've finished the chapter of the DDOB and TFBH but it took longer than I thought but it's finished. But i will upload the latest chapter as soon as possible. Also I got my first tattoo.**

Aboard the Nautilus, Wendy shows Star the request forms. As Mina washes the deck, she overhears them as Wendy, Star and Pirate Captain discuss about what's written on the forms. Wendy says: "Toffee said, if you sign these forms will turn you, the rest of the M10, the any aboard the Nautilus will become privateers, to serve the British Empire and the East India Trading company." Star dislikes the idea. Pirate Captain says about the EITC's plans: "If he's offering privateers. But those who don't. It could mean death to any son and daughter who calls themselves a pirate." Star folds the form still set on the chest and says: "We need to find that heart." Wendy points out in agreement: "You're right. And about that, Toffee's wants it too. With the heart of Davy Jones he could command him." Pirate Captain adds: "Neptune's scaly fin! Ye who commands the heart of Davy Jones commands the sea."

Mina wickedly smiles as she creeps away, Star says as she, Connie and Pirate Captain walks down the hallway with her to the helm: "So we better get there, before Toffee or Jones dose." They open the door and Star takes the wheel and full steam ahead.

As time passes, for the race for the heart, back in London in Toffee's fortress and in his office, two guards escorting Queen Moon and King River were brought to him. Both in shackles and have their crowns taken. They stood before the leader of the EIT company's leader, who's sitting in his chair, he turns around and says to the guards: "There's no need for those. Remove those chains please." So the guard holding the key unlocks the cuffs, and both rubbed their wrist. Moon with an angry look says: "Alright we're at your mercy." River adds also in upset tone: "What do you want you dog?" Toffee with a stoke face answers: "I wan your kingdom, your statice, and connections to America."

Neither the King nor Queen couldn't resist, for the sake of their daughter and people they relieve full ownership. "You'd be surprise what people are willing up. Even something they value." Neither of the royals respond words, just glare at him.

On the Nautilus which finally reaches the island, a rowboat heading towards the island, in the boat are Star, Wendy, Mina the twins Suboshi and Amiboshi, Connie and Nadia.

On the way to the island Suboshi and Amiboshi are arguing about the heart then talked about pronounce the name of the Kraken or in Amiboshi's term of the Norwegian pronounced of the Kraken.

As they land on the beach shore and as they walk Star says tp the Asian twins: "Stay here. Guard the boats. Don't touch my jar of dirt."

So the Captain/rebel princess, a young female lumberjack, former commodore, the Hindu swords-woman, and the African American acrobatic walked across the island passing the jungle environment, and ruins of a church with a dry water-mill attached to it. Nadia, and Connie stopped seeing the massive grave of 40 crosses. Mina says to the girls: "I've heard a hundred year a small group of Spanish settled on here. But an outbreak of a disease consume them. One-on-one they died and the priest buried them. He buried the sick, but he couldn't dig his own grave, for he didn't have the strength. No one deserves that fate." The girls didn't respond but kept walking.

As the twins on the beach mind their own business, Jones sees them through the eye glass to them from distance. Jones closes his eye glass and says to his crew in anger: "I cannot step foot on land, for no more then a decade." Skinny Jasper asks the captain: "Shall we go and retrieve the chest captain?" Davy Jones turns to the cursed sailor and responds: "You should know what awaits you, if you don't retrieve the chest." The he turns to the front and yells: "Go down!" The officers yelling repeats what the captain said, then the Flying Dutchman dives down below the water as the cursed crew held on.

The ship dives down, the Asian twins saw in horror and shocked to see the ship diving down. They turn to each other and screamingly ran. Meanwhile at the other side of the island on a beachhead, Connie, Star, and Nadia sat as Wendy kept following the compass which keeps making her go around in the same spot.

Mina stood up, leaning on the butt of the shovel trying to keep her eyes open. Wendy getting frustrated says: "This thing's not making any sense!" So she throws the compass to the ground and sit down with her legs crossed.

Star looks at the compass which is still pointing, and it points to where Wendy is sitting. Star says: "Wendy get up. You're siting on the spot." Wendy gets up, and stand out of the way, then everyone starts digging.

On the same side of the beachhead where the Dutchman dived, Steven reaches the shore. Then he hears something, he turns to see Genie, Jane, Kansas, Jimmy Legs, Marcus, Skinny Jasper, Clanker and Lorn. Steven saw them and runs to warn his friends.

Back with Star, Connie, Wendy and Mina, who dug for ten minutes and as deep as 6 feet down, till Nadia hit something hard and wooden with her shovel. Nadia says in excitement: "Guys I think i found it." So they removed the dirt and sand and pulls it out, then hoist it up to the surface. It was a large trunk, with a lock and chains wrapped around it.

Connie says as she holds the lock observing what is required to open it: "It looks like we need a key." Wendy says pointing out the obvious: "Wow, it looks like Jones wasn't gonna give up his heart so easily." Nadia says in agreement: "I know. It's too bad we don't have a key and none of us are locksmiths." Mina standing over them with a shove asking: "Who needs a key or locksmith? When you can do this!" She thrust her shovel tip, and breaks the lock.

Star comments: "I'm starting to like the rule breaking Mina Loverberry." While she liked it, the rest were more concern seeing how she nearly tried to kill her on Tartooga. Star removes the lock and chains then opens the trunk to reveal sheets of paper of poems, and old bust still alive flowers. Nadia says in surprise: "Who knew Jones was the romantic type?" In the bottom of the trunk Star slowly lifts up a small black chest with tentacles pegmatite on it, they leaned in and they heart beat, which surprised everyone.

Mina says to Star in complete shock: "You were telling the truth." Star replies: "I keep telling the truth and everyones is still surprised." Steven's voice from behind says: "And that's why I and the other call you a friend."

They all turn around to see Steven wet and exhausted. Connie teary in the eyes and exclaim in joy: "Steven!" She gets up and rushes and hugs him, he returns the hug. "I thought you were aboard the Flying Dutchman." Steven replies: "I was but I escaped. And Star I appreciate you buying back both yours and my souls. But I can't let that happen." Nadia and Wendy also walk up to Steven and they too are happy.

Star asks: "What do you mean?" Steven answers: "Getting a hundred and four people to pay, your debt and mine I cannot allow that." Star says to Steven as she stands up and walks to him: "Oh. I got that handled. We're changing the plan. We're going to negotiate Jones in exchange for his heart. All we need is leverage." Steven at first didn't like but than again it might be a better idea that way Star keeps her soul and she doesn't have to sacrifice a hundred and four people. Then a gun cocking sound is heard.

They turn to see Mina holding a six bullet pistol. Star questions: "What are you doing Mina?" The former commodore answers: "Give me the request forms and I'm taking the heart too. I'm join the East India Trading company." The dark skinned acrobat also questions: "Join the East India Trading company? Are you crazy?" Mina answers with an insane laughter: "Oh I've been crazy for year since I lost my commission! Coo coo!" She begins to act like a lunatic.

Connie asks: 'What would you gain if you join the East India Trading company?" Mina answers still crazy: "For years I've served the Butterfly royal family. I've seen them fight but other countries but finished the job. They fought the Germans, the French, the Spanish and the new British empire! We were once great thanks to our queen Solaria. But her daughter Eclipsa married a monster and they have a half human half monster baby. After her, our kingdom went down hill. So I figured I join the strong, the era of the Butterfly royals is over. Long live the British Empire and the East India Trading company!" She exclaims her air in the air and continuously laughing crazily.

Steven pulls out his shield, and Star pulls out her sword. The Gypsy boy and pirate princess are ready to fight, as for Mina she fires her gun, but Steven's blocks it and throw his shield knocking the gun out of her hand. So the former commodore pulls out her sword, ready to fight. So the three clash weapons

As Star and Steven fought Loverberry while the three other women watched, the pirate twins Suboshi and Amiboshi snuck up and steal the chest of Davy Jones while no one notice and they ran. Connie exclaims to Steven; as she pulls out her sword and throws it to him: "Steven catch!" Steven turns seeing the sword in the air, he jumps into the air and catches it, then clashes blades with Mina.

As the gypsy boy and former commodore's blades were clash, Star jumps about to strike, but Mina moves out of the way dodging, while Star missed Mina but almost hit Steven. Star apologizes: "Sorry Steven." Steven replies in forgiveness: "Its ok. Let's go get her." They go after the form or commodore into the jungle.

As Wendy, Connie, and Nadia still sat and watched the fight Wendy turns around seeing the chest gone. Wendy says to the two dark skinned girls: "Nadia, Connie. The chest is gone." The two girls turn to notice this as well, and track of the ones who stole it. So they get up and follow the tracks of the thieves.

As the rebel princess/captain, Gypsy boy and one insane former commodore kept fighting with swords one holding a shield, fought through the jungle up to the church ruins. Even in the ruins, Steven and Mina fought in the stone stone staircase, Steven slips on the stair's edge, she tries to catch him but grabs the key, tied to a string, tied to his right wrist but it snaps. causing him to fall, and scream, until Star catches him, and says: "Gotcha kid." She puts him down and they Mina again, who fires her second pistol but misses. Steven yells: "You're gonna need a bigger gun!"

They continued to chase her but before Star could continue. Steven says to Star: "I think Mina's got the key." Star questions her friend: "What key?" Steven answers: "The key to Davy Jones' chest to his heart." Star realizes this and since Mina's joining the EIT company and British Empire. If they have the heart of Jones the British Empire would be unstoppable, and she won't be able to pay off her debt. Star yells: "Let's get her and that key!" The two members of the M10 climb up the stone staircase chasing Mina to the roof.

Mina stops on the root connected to the water mill, and turns to see the two youths. Steven trying to reason with her: "Alright Mina give me the key." Mina asks: "That's why you're chasing me? For this key? What's so important, about this key?" Steven answers: "That's the key to Davy Jones chest." Star adds: "It can open the chest to Davy Jones' heart."

Mina stares at the key and quietly but slowly growing louder laughing like a crazy person knowing what she can get. Mina says: "If this is the key too Jones' heart. You think I'm gonna give it back? In your dreams!" Mina turns around and jumps onto the water mill, so both Steven and Star are getting annoyed, but still jump jump onto the water mill too.

The three still kept fighting, Star sees the key dangling by her hand, so Star thrust her sword, Mina leans back to avoid the sword, but Star aimed for the string and cuts the it causing the key fall, so Star catches it. Mina was shocked to see this, Star then jumps off the wheel and lands on the ground, Star turns and looks up to her friend. Steven says to her: "Go get the heart, I'll hold Mina off and catch up." Star nods in understanding, and start to go after the chest. Steven stayed and fights Mina.

They continue to clash blades as Steven asks Mina: "I can't believe you Mina. You were a proud warrior who served the Butterfly royal family! Now you starting to betray them?!" Mina replies: "Yeah! The Butterflys are weak, ever since Eclipsa, queen Solaria was the only great queen! We were once an empire, now were just a small kingdom! All because Dark Queen Eclipsa mated with a monster and gave birth to a human/monster freak!" Steven got angry and bashes Mina the face, with his shield for insulting Eclipa and her family. Then the wheel begins to creaking, the connecting to the ruins, breaks. Both Mina and Steven look turn to each other, and both says: "Uh-ho."

The wheel, breaks from the ruins, and it starts to spins, both the gypsy boy and former commodore start, to move as the moves. So Mina moves backwards as Steven moves forward.

Unknown to Star who still has the key is being followed by the wheel, as it rolls over her. Instead of trampling her, the rotten woond allows her to burst through it. Star says in annoyance as the wheel keeps spinning: "Ah come on!" Soon her legs pass Steven and Mina who avoid her legs but stares in confusion.

Star's legs reaches the ground she's freed and moves with in the wheel, Mina looks to see Star, with the key so she jumps inside the wheel, Steven follows, just as Mina was about to continue the fight, they roll faster down a hill, all three hanged on to the wooden pillars inside and stated to scream. Meanwhile Suboshi and Amiboshi both carrying the chest by the handles, as they run through the jungle, till they're stopped by Connie, Nadia and Wendy. Both twins were surprised to see the three young woman. Connie reaches for her sword but realizes she doesn't have it. Connie says in remembrance: "Oh right. I gave Steven my sword." She turns to her friends. "Guys, please tell you brought your weapons." Neither of them had their weapons. Nadia says: "I don't use weapons remember?" Wendy adds: "I think I left my hatchet on the ship." All three women turn back to the twins.

The twins with evil smiles pull out their swords. Suboshi says: "Hello poppits." The three women step back as the twins forward. Soon the waterwheel still rolling with Star, Steven and Mina inside all screaming, the five were confused as they saw them, as they rolled away. The two betraying pirates still pointing their weapons at the three women till a green moldy rusty hatchet is thrown at them but hits a tree. They turn to the hatchet, then to where it came from. They look to see the human-fish crew charging at them.

The five crew-members of the Nautilus start to run away, Wendy pulls the hatchet out of the tree, and uses it on Geenie dodging her sword, and strike the humanoid fish in the stomach and runs back with her friends.

Connie yells to the twins: "Swords!" The twins toss her their swords, she catches them, and turns around blocking Jimmy Legs and Marcus, then circles the blades and slashes them. She turns around runs forward, but stops and tucks the swords under her forearms. Then she thrusts them into Skinny Jasper and Clanker who were still charging but were stopped after being stabbed.

Wendy and Nadia stood side-to-side fighting the cursed crew, Wendy uses the hatchet against the cursed sailor Jane forcing her to drop her sword, the Wendy kicks her to the ground. Nadia picks up the sword and uses it to fight. They kept swing their weapons against the cursed crew, as they dodging their rusty weapons till they created an opening the evil crew and started running again. Suboshi and Amiboshi grabs the chest handles and run with it. So all five crew members of the Nautilus ran from the crew of the Flying Dutchman who are chasing.

Back with the waterwheel Steven, Star, and Mina were still rolling around, till Steven catches the key and gives to Star and says: "Star I'm gonna swing you out!" Star replies with a question: "Ok! Why?" Steven answers: "You need to get the heart! I'll hold Mina off!" So they latch on to each others hands, and Steven using his strength waiting for the right moment, then tosses her out, Star lands on a bush, as Steven and Mina continue to clash blades.

Back with Connie, Nadia, Wendy Suboshi and Amiboshi were are still fighting the cursed sailors of Jones, Connie kept tossing her swords back to the twins who toss back to Connie again. In the fight the twins Suboshi and Amiboshi dropped the chest. In the middle of the fight Kansas picks up the chest and runs.

Star gets up from the bushes, and sees Kansas running with the chest, Star picks up a coconut off the ground, then throws it knocking Kansas' head off.

Kansas' head was lying on the ground says in annoyance: "Ah come on! My body follow my voice. Follow my voice!" As the headless body goes around searching for its head for its head Star rushes to the chest and kneels down to it and lift right side up. "To the left. Turn around. Go to the right..." The body bashes into a tree. "No that's a tree." Star says to the head in annoyance: "Oh be quiet." Star with the key, in hand she uses it to unlocked, the chest, when it open, Star lifts the lid, and sees the still beating heart of Davy Jones himself. Star lifts the heart out of the chest, holding it in her hand, as it beats. She turns her head hearing and seeing the yelling of the cursed crew chasing her friends.

Star puts the heart in her shirt pocket and runs back to the boat. They ran till the reach the beach's shallow waters.

As Connie, Wendy, and Nadia held off the cursed sailors till three of them are rolled over by the giant waterwheel, both were confused by the sight still, the wheel rolled till it stops in the shallow end and falls down on the right side, Mina and Steven both dizzy seeing both Connie using the twins swords, Wendy, and Nadia still fighting the cursed crew while Star runs to the boat.

Star reaches the boat and looks for the jar of dirt, when she finds it, she shakes some of the dirt out. After that she puts the heart in the jar and puts the dirt back in it. Then Marcus using a rusty axe tries to cut Star who dodges the attack, he tries to pull the axe off, but she kicks him in the crotch and punches him, as he tumbles back, she picks up an oar and uses it as a weapon.

When Mina reaches the boat she looks through Star's coat looking to find the requisite forms. When she find it, she smiles and notice there's dry dirt realizing that Jones' heart is somewhere in the boat. As Star, Nadia, Wendy, and Connie kept fighting the cursed crew then Mina joins in the fight.

Connie is fighting Marcus and Jimmy Legs, she kicks the whip-master of Jones' crew, knocking him down, before she could react the Hammer head was about kill her with his axe till Steven came just in time, blocking the axe with his shield.

As the Asian twins reach the boat they pull somethings out, Amisboshi a oar and Suboshi a fishing net. The crew members of the Nautilus, till they're are forced to backwards to the boat. As the good crew was backed into a corner, and surrounded by the cursed sailors, Star uses the oar and swings it, while everyone besides Steven ducks to avoid it, he gets knocked in the head falling into the boat. Star says in accidentally hitting Steven: "Oops."

As the members of the M10, the twins, and former commodore are surrounded by the evil crew, Star says: "He'll be fine. I can say much about us. I'm up for any ideas." Mina says: "I got one." She picks up the chest where the cursed sailors still think the hearts in it, Nadia asks: "Mina what are you doing?" Mina replies: "Don't wait for me." She runs through the cursed sailors who started to chase her. Wendy says taking the opportunity to return to the Nautilus: "I feel we should honor wishes." Suboshi says in agreement: "Aye!" They jump in the boat lifting Steven unconscious self.

 **Sorry it took me a while, but work and trying to let my brain cool down. and I know this is a cliffhanger. But wait till the next the Nautilus vs the Flying Dutchman and the Kraken. Who's gonna win? Let's evaluate:**

 **A technologically advanced submarine that makes a nuclear sub look like crap vs a rising/sinking ship that has a crew of sailors (both male and female) who are half human and half aquatic life and a sea monster.**

 **also I don't own the characters of the shows nor movies.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me a while but these is the last chapter for dead man's chest. And I just like to think Cowardly Christian for supporting me and this one's for him, fair warning it's not exactly like how you planed but if you didn't get the message I send you sorry in advanced.**

 **And to state I don't own any of the characters of the shows they originate or the franchise this story is based off.**

As Loveberry ran through the jungle on the island still being chase by the cursed sailors. Soon she trips as she still holds onto the chest, she tries to recover her sword only for it to be stomped on by one of the cursed sailors.

She looks up seeing Kansas' head still detached so she's holding on to it with her right arm. Kansas with an evil smirk says to Loveberry: "Your sacrifice is in vain. I shall take the chest away from your cold, dead, hands." Loveberry looks to both Kansas and the other cursed sailors surrounding her. Loveberry says: "Here you go." She tosses the chest to Kansas' body who drops her head. Loveberry continues the run from the cursed sailors. As they laughed and comment the headless body of Kansas and walked heading back to the ship, Kansas' head says to the crew: "Hey! Wait! My body!" They didn't listen to her, she grumbles in annoyance and frustration. "Pirates." She spins her head back of her shell and behind her head is a giant hermit crab. The giant crustacean tries to catch up with the rest of crew. "I can't believe I soiled my soul for this. Hey! Wait up!"

Aboard the Nautilus in the medical room, Steven slowly wakes up with bandages wrapped around his head. Connie sat right next to him in a chair. Steven groans as he, gets up. The Doctor notice this and says: "No, no, no. You sustained a head injury. You need your rest." Steven replies with a question as he rubs his head: "What happened?" Connie answers: "Star was using an ore to fight the sailors or Jones and she accidentally hit you in the head." Steven still rubbing head head injury then Lion jumps on the bed and starts licking his cheeks as he laughs he tickles. "Hahahha! Lion stop! That tickles!" But the pink beast didn't stop, just continues to lick him.

The Nautilus was on the surface in the middle of the ocean and the crew was minding their own business, Star along with the rest of the M10 minus Steven and Connie. In the Captain quarters, they discus about the heart in the jar. Ashitaka asks first: "So yiu have the heart. Now what?" Jean agreeing with Ashitaka: "He's right. What do you plan on doing with it?" Star answers: "I plan on simply negotiate with Jones in for mine and Steven's freedom in exchange for his heart." Nadia asks: "You'll think he'll agree to whatever you ask, just cause you have his heart?" Marco agreeing with Nadia's point: "Nadia's right Star. No way Jones is going to comply with anything you say." Star replies again: "It's the only plan we got. That way we don't have to sell a hundred and four souls and that way Steven's doesn't feel guilty."

San points out Star's plan in agreement: "She might have a point. Jones isn't a fool. And if he agrees to the terms, we'll never see him again." They agreed with San's logic, considering she's a warrior-princess who doesn't fear death itself and would sooner fight. Then coming out from under the water the Flying Dutchman rises up from the right side of the submarine. Everyone of the Nautilus ran up to the deck and were shocked in fear to see the sea flora and fauna covered ship with seaweed sails and the cursed sailors ready to fight.

Davy Jones at the helm announces to Star: "Butterfly! Times up!" The cursed sailors evilly laughs ready to kill the mortal crew of the Nautilus.

San says to Star: "Star, you know I'm not afraid of dying. Though I don't speak for everyone here." She said with concern, in her voice but not for herself, but for her friends and the crew. Steven with Connie's help carrying my by his right arm over her shoulders, they reach the deck of the ship and they see the Flying Dutchman. Connie still helping Steven to the top of the control where Star and the other members of the M10 are. Star turns and sees Steven and says in relief: "Steven you're awake. Thank goodness and sorry for hitting you with the ore that was an accident." Steven says: "It's alright. But Star, we can take the Dutchman, the Nautilus is advance submarine we have weapons that can defeat the Dutchman." Star replies: "The Dutchman isn't like any ordinary ship. So conventional weapons are meaningless. Besides I've got an idea without bloodshed."

Star turns to Davy Jones and says to him: "Hey Davy! I've got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it." Jones looks at the rebel princess with a confused look and feeling he's being mocked. "I want to talk to you, Captain Jones. I prepose a new deal, one where you win, I win, everyone wins." Jones now feels insulted, with the new negotiation and Star holding the jar of dirt above her head. "Alright Jones, how do you want to start the negotiations?"

Jones whispers to Marcus: "Fire the cannons." So the Flying Dutchman's right side, the cannons holes open revealing the cannons readying to fire. Star's smile quickly fades after seeing the cannons. Davy Jones orderly yells: "Fire!" The cannons begin to fire, the cannonballs hit the Nautilus, the crew of the Nautilus hit the deck, taking cover. Star rushes to the control room and takes the helm and steer the metal ship to run away. The cursed ship pursues the advanced ship. Jones orders Lorn: "Load the triple cannons." Lorn replies: "Aye captain." in the front of the Dutchman, 6 cannons connected to each other by three for one batch. The left batch fires and rotates to the next cannon as the right one follows.

The Dutchman fires a borage of cannon shots, one which hits a sailor off the deck of the ship, as he is sending him flying and screaming off the Nautilus. But do to the advanced technology, and the wind blowing in the same direction the Dutchman is following the Nautilus. The Flying Dutchman continues to fire a borage cannon shots but cannot seem to hit it.

Dipper, Jean and Number 2 watches from the right sides of the ship seeing the distance between the two. Number 2 says in joy: "Yes! We're ahead of her." Dipper questions: "We're the faster?" Jean explains: "Of course, the Nautilus dose posses more advanced technology that rivals the old ways of sailing." Number 2 agrees and adds: "That's true. But there's another reason. Against the wind that's how the Dutchman catches her prey, but with the wind..." Dipper finishes the sentence: "We rob her of her advantage."

Aboard the Flying Dutchman they kept firing but were no longer in targeting range to hit. Jimmy Legs yells: "We're out of range!" Davy Jones says to the crew: "Full stop!" Marcus asks the captain: "Are we giving up sir?" Jones didn't answer with words, but with a wicked smile, Marcus realizes this and wickedly smiles as well. Davy Jones says: "While we watch the show, make some magical bombs." Marcus replies: "Aye Captain."

On the Nautilus the Albino Pirate yells to the crew: "They're giving up!" The whole crew prematurely cheers feeling they out ran the cursed ship. San says to Star: "Star, we have more sailors and advanced weapons. If we can out run her we can take her." Star replies with a different way: "You know I like a good fight as much as the next guy. But we can't alway solve our problems with fighting San. So we can look to non-violent methods. All we need is the proper trump-card." Ashitaka sees that his words of none-violent wisdom have finally sunk in. Then suddenly the ship beings to stop and shake, the jar falls and hits the deck breaking it. The crew get's up and wondered why they stop.

Star walks down to the pile of dirt and searches through it to find the heart. Star says out of fear: "Where's the heart? I could've sworn I had it." The she begins to realize. "Mina. She took it." On the side of the submarine a Jamaican pirate says: "We must've hit a reef!" Steven remembering what happened and yells: "No, it's not a reef!" He grabs Connie and the Gems by their arms and pulls them away from side. "Get back! Stay away from the sides!" Connie asks: "What is it?" Steven fearfully answers: "The Kraken!" Bismuth with arrogant grin pulls out an axe and says: "Good. I was in the mood for sushi any way." Soon every crew member gathered their weapons.

Star includes herself to join the fight instead of running away. So many of the crew picked up spears, guns, swords, and axes. The M10 their usual weapons; Ashitaka his bow and arrows with a short sword, San her bone knife, Mabel her grappling-hook gun, Dipper and Connie their sword (Connie's new sword is like the one from "Change you mind".) Jean and Nadia both picked up spears but both hope they don't want use. For Jean's reason he's an inventor but he won't hesitate to defend himself unless it was a person, Nadia doesn't want to kill a living creature but after the Mysterious Island she will defend herself but still refuses to eat meat or fish, but she will defend herself. Tyrone, Star and Marco both a couple of swords and guns, Steven his shield Wendy her hatchets. The Crystal Gems were also ready; Pearl her spear, Garnet her gauntlets, Amethyst her whip, Lapis ice swords, Peridot two six shooter pistoles and Bismuth a double bladed ax. Even Ms. Grandis, Hudson and Sanson also got ready even if they don't like it.

Mowgli, uses his woodcutting knife and wooden boomerangs, meanwhile Bagheera, Lion, and King were ready with their claws and fangs, while Yakul ready with his antlers and hooves. Below the first deck the crew readies the cannon and load the torpedoes. Even Suboshi and Amiboshi load the cannon. Meanwhile none-combinations including Marie, Polly, Waddles, the off colors, the doctor and his granddaughter/nurse, the mechanics, and engineers are to stay in their rooms and doors locked shut.

Back with the pirates loading the cannons in the second row, Suboshi pats his brother's shoulder the twins turn to see his older brother who point to the cannon hole, both seeing the giant tentacle, one of the suction-cups sticked to the cannon for a moment before popping off. The below was darken from the shadow, the crew were frighten of the sea monster's limbs. Steven on the stair-case between the upper and lower deck says to both: "Easy boys!"

As the tentacles kept climbing up the sides of the ship the crew took a few steps back out of fear. Connie fearfully says: "Uh, Steven?" Steven replies to everyone: "Wait till I give the order." The tentacles still crawling up, Connie and now Star: "Steven."

Steven still waiting for the right moment: "Hold. Hold." Amiboshi speaking about the situation: "I think we've out fired long enough!" The tentacle were now high enough ready to attack. Now the whole Magnificent 10 and Crystal Gems: "STEVEN!" Steven yelling orders: "Fire!"

So both sides fire their cannons at the tentacles, wounding the beast's limbs, one which fall on to the deck, they avoid the large tentacle and it was forced it to retreat, to lick it's wounds. The crew prematurely cheer thinking they won.

Steven rushes to Connie and says: "We need to get out of here." Connie replies: "We can't now while that creature's out there." After seeing the deck where the Kraken's tentacle fell, and the wooden deck broke, Steven comes up with an idea. "Load the torpedoes gages!" Jean says to Steven telling him the flaw in his plan: "A torpedo won't be enough. It can't be powerful enough to kill or harm the kraken." Steven argues: "It's all we got! How many torpedoes do we have?"

The-Pirate-who-loves-kittens answers about the torpedoes: "Since our last fight with half of the British Navy, we're down to only one left." Ashitaka explaining the situation: "If we only had 4, that can could be enough to kill it. But one will only hurt it." Jean, Connie, Marco and Dipper thought hard, one torpedo isn't enough to hurt it, let alone kill it. But gun-powder is explosive enough to do the job. Dipper says about the idea he came up with: "Why not gun powder? It's flammable and combustible." Connie agrees but points out the flaw: "It could work. But underwater it won't be as powerful. If it's wet it's useless." Marco agrees but makes another way to keep the gun-powder dry: "Yeah, not unless we can put it into a airtight seal." Jean says in uncertainty: "It could work. But who can build it in time? And they need to be designed for underwater submergence."

Then two throats coughing loudly to gain their attention, the M10 turns to Hudson, Bismuth, and Peridot. Bismuth says in a confident tone: "Well, it's a good thing you got a Blacksmith on board." Hudson adds: "And a clever inventor." He said with a smile and his hands on he vest collar with confidence as well. Peridot finishes with her arms crossed: "And a few scientist and engineers on board." Jean asks the clever inventor, the Blacksmith, and short but smart woman: "Can it be built?" Bismuth answers with a questions in the beginning: "You kiddin'? An air-tight seal is too easy." Jean asks again: "Can I join you guys?" Hudson answers: "Sure. We need all the help we can get."

So the few engineers bravely left their rooms and entered the engine room to help Bismuth, Hudson, and Peridot build the air-tight seal. Meanwhile Ms. Grandis expresses her discomfort with some random sailor: "I can't believe this. We join this ship, and we're caught between a spoiled rebel princess making a deal with Davy Jones himself. How did we get caught in this mess?"

At the torpedo end of the Nautilus Albino Pirates, Pirate-who-loves-kittens, Sanson, Garnet, Amethyst, and San carries the torpedo to the engine room while some crew members found a small amount barrels of gun-powder. A French sailor says to Pirate-with-a-Gout: "We're short, stuff on gun-powder. Six barrels!" The Piarte-with-a-Gout turns around and starts searching the captains. He sees Star rushing through the crew and he says to her: "Captain Star! There's only half dozen kegs or powder." Star orderly replies: "Than load the rum and grog!" She continues her destination to the upper deck.

The crew stopped after hearing 'Load the rum and grog'. The Pirate-with-a-goat says in regret: "Aye! The rum and grog too!" The crew regret fully but stilled followed the order they were given. So they carried the large kegs of rum and grog the engine-room.

In the engine room Bismuth whips the sweat off her head and as she and the others finished making the air-tight seals: "Well we've finished building the air-tight seals. Now we just need to weld them to the torpedo and the gun-powder." The Pirate-with-a-Gout and 15 other sailors entered the room with the kegs. Pirate-with-a-gout says: "We only have half a dozen kegs of gun-powder so, we have to make do with...(heavily sigh) The rum and grog." Jean says about the chemicals in all three: "It's better. Gun-powder is a flammable substance and both run and grog are alcoholic that's also explosive. So adding both would be enough. Yeah it could work, but need to place them in evenly." Hudson also agrees: "With the combined elements of the explosive and flammable substance it will turn a torpedo into a highly powerful bomb more dangerous than usual." Soon the few who carries the torpedo, and places it on the floor, then Bismuth started to weld 5 air-tight seals to the torpedo and they carefully poor the gun-powder and then the rum and grog. After the attaching the seals and welding the lids. Bismuth says: "Ok, now that's done, now we just have to get this, to the end of the ship where the torpedo gages are." Then the submarine shakes causing the crew to fall down.

As the crew gets back up, Peridot turns to Hudson and says about the shaking in fear: "Not good." Then the tentacles rose out of the water and three of the tentacles burst into the Nautilus through the cannon holes, while the rest attack the deck of the submersible-ship. The Asian twins Avoid the attack by hiding on to the wall.

The rest of the sailors in the second deck were being bashed, squashed, as many tried to escape the beast's limbs, one of the sailors is grabbed and is pulled back to where, Suboshi and Amiboshi are hiding. The sailor was stuck to the wall, and up-side-down. The Asian twins see his legs but turn to avoid seeing it, but they can hear his spine being snapped as he's being pulled in.

As the muscle members of the crew carries the torpedo to the end of the Nautilus. Meanwhile as the none-combatants held on to each other out of fear. Mari and Jamerha are hugging and crying in fright of the beast it attacking the submarine. One of the tentacles slick it's way through the hallway, it finds a door and bashes against it. Then it's attacked by Bageerah, Lion, King and even Yakul. The three cats jump onto the sea-monster's limb digging their claws and teeth into it as if it were a water-buffalo. Even though the tentacle thrashes around hitting the wall, but three cats refuse to let go.

Then Yakul charges in striking back at the Kraken by kicking with his hind-legs and stab it with his antlers, as bleed he removes the antler from the tentacle. The beast couldn't take it any more so it was force to retreat, the big cats and cub jump off the tentacle and roar at it.

Animal POV. Bagheera: "You know despite the weird creatures I've seen on the Mysterious Island. This one's on a whole new level." Yakul says in agreement: "That's an understatement. We too, seen our share of weird and dangerous creatures. But now all bets are officially off." Both lion adult and cub nod in agreement. End of animal POV.

In the blow deck of the ship, Star and Marco used spears to stab the tentacles keeping the sea-monster's limbs away. Star says to Marco: "You know, when I made a deal with Jones, I didn't think any of this would happen." Marco still trying to stay alive says to Star: "Now's not the time remember the mistakes that lead up to this, Star!"

On the top deck, Grandis, Hudson, Sanson, Suboshi and Amiboshi, look around seeing the crew getting picked up one-by-one Ms. Grandis yells in anger: "I can't believe we're being attacked by an over size fish!" Amiboshi corrects her: "Technically it's a cephalopod. But now's not the time to corrected you. Run!" The crew members ran trying to avoid the beast's limbs. And when a six member joins them he gets picked up. The three former thieves, and two former enemy pirates hid below deck entrance. Before Amiboshi could enter he sees a body with axe, so he picks it up and returns to his companions and brother.

Back on the upper deck, The Pirate Captain held on to a sailor, with a tentacle wrapped around him. The sailor fearfully says: "Don't let me go! Don't let me go Cap'n! Don't let me go!" The Pirate Captain replies: "I'm not letting you go!" He held on to the sailor but the splashing of water causes him to slip out of the Pirate Captain's hands. The sailor's last words as he was being pulled by the Kraken: "Shoot me!"

Still on the upper deck Number 2 shoots the tentacles with a pistole, while Albino Pirate, Pirate-who-loves-kittens who uses rifles against the Kraken, the Pirate-closer-to-being-a-chair uses a spear and sword, lastly Pirate-with-a-gout uses a Blunder-bust. They kept stabbing with their swords and spears and firing their fire-arms at the giant tentacles, the Blunder-bust did more damage.

In the second deck with Mowgli who used a woodcutting-knife as he jumps onto a tentacle and both stab it and bite the giant limb even though it swings till he jumps off, he stands his defenses stance, the tentacle strikes forward only for the wolf boy to slid under it and plunges his knife into the tentacle straight sliding down the limb till he pulls it out. The beast's lim retreats back into the water.

The hallway between the cannons and upper-deck-entrance Steven and Connie were back-to-back as they still kept fighting tentacles left, right, and in front of them. Steven using his vibration absorbing shield, and Connie using two swords both her new sword and one she picked up from a dead sailor. Steven kept bashing with his shield to block the attacks while Connie cutting the limbs. Connie sees a tentacle strike for her, she ducks and Steven turns and blocks it, and Connie plunges her swords into the beast's limb. As she was on her knees and removes her blades unknown to Connie a tentacle slicks up behind Connie and grabs her by the ankle and begins to pull and drags her.

Connie screams for help Steven turns dropping his shield and jumps to grab her but misses. The large sea-beast's limb drags Connie up a staircase up to the door leading to the deck. She tries to grab hold of one of the stairs but keeps slipping. At the door where Grandis and her two men and the Asian twins hid they see Connie being dragged. Amiboshi uses the ax to cut the tip of tentacle off, she turns around seeing the tentacle swinging around.

As the strong members of the crew reach the end of the Nautilus, where the torpedo cages are they load the torpedo in the shaft and ready to fire it. The Helmsman says through the communication-link to the whole ship: "The torpedo is loaded and is ready to fire! All we need is someone to launch it!" The only a few who heard the Helmsman were the none-combatants and the Magnificent 10 who were't fighting at the time.

Star runs to the bridge and says through the PA system for the upper deck survivors still fight: "All hands get below deck! I repeat all hands get blow deck!" The crew survivors heard the announcement and ran to the door while still being picked off, till finally they all made it and closes hatch. The sailor speaking through the inner-com: "The door is sealed Cap'n! Launch when ready!"

Star says to the whole crew: "Alright everyone, hold on to your butts!" She takes the wheel and tries to dives down, the Kraken is also forced down, but retaliates by forcing the metal submersible up. The ship shook as of the crew fell down, in the kitchen the cook hid under his table, the shaking causes the knives to fall and land on the tips of the blades. Star still hands on the wheel, she turns to the multiple port windows seeing the tentacles on glass even cracking the glass. Star says to the kraken: "So you wanna fight hu? You were going easy now we play tough!" She pulls the dive leaver forcing the Nautilus to dive even though the Kraken fights to keep the ship up, but Star puts more force into the diving leaver.

At 5 miles below the surface Star yells: "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" She presses the launch button firing the torpedo, into the water but the Kraken stilling forcing the submarine up back to the surface, and breaks through the submarine door, with its tentacle and starts searching for the crew.

In the water the torpedo turns around aiming for the kraken. The surviving crew members stood in the hallway, holding spears, axes, swords and fire-arms ready to fight. Pearl with sword and spear in hands says to the crew: "Alright everyone. This is our last stand. Our battle of Thermopile." Marco with sword in spear in hands adds in agreement: "She's right our Alamo." Pearl says to Marco: "Marco, we were the losers at the Alamo." Marco replies: "Speak for yourself Gringo."

The Torpedo now reaching the Kraken at high speed and hits ons of the sea-monster's limb causing a huge explosion destroying many of his tentacles forcing the one inside the Nautilus retreats, as well as the rest of tentacles also retreats back into the water. The M10, the crew of the Nautilus, Mowgli, Bagheera, the misfit Pirates, Grandis, Sanson, Hudson (Aka the Grandis gang), the Asian twins, The Crystal Gems, and the rest of the crew walk to the top of the deck of the ship and to the sides of the ship.

Albino Pirate asks: "Did we kill it?" The Helmsman stood next to him and answers: "No. We just made it angry." Pirate Captain stepping away from the side says: "We're not out of this yet. Cap. Star!" Star says to everyone: "Abandon ship. Everyone into the escape pods." The Pirate Captain was shocked and says: "Star! The Nautilus."

Star replies without caring about the fate of the ship: "She's only ship, Cap'n." Ashitaka says in agreement with Star: "She's right, we must get out of here." The crew sees the island where Tia Dalma lives, but it's 45 nautical miles, it's a long stretch but they must try at least. Star feeling guilty apologizes to the whole crew: "Look guys. (Sigh) I'm sorry, I got yourselves into my messes." Marco places his right arm ob Star's left shoulder and says: "Star, you didn't know any of this would happen." Steven adds being supportive: "Besides Star, we're in this together like a family." Mabel also adds: "Yeah like a family." San being a stubborn but loyal member: "I'm not entirely happy with what we're in. But I will follow you into the jaws of death." Nadia being the second stubborn but also supportive: "I know what it's like being on the run Star. I always been a frighten little girl. But when I'm with you and the others, I feel like nothing in this world nor hell itself will keep us down." Jean being a good friends: "Even though you were born of royal blood. But you've been one of the best friends anyone could ever have." Dipper feeling regret for what he thought in the past: "Star to be honest with you, I thought you were some spoiled princess who's carefree and irresponsible. But you proven me wrong, you just hyper but responsible and maybe a bit wiser than I thought." He admits after swallowing his pride, and admit many things about the rebel princess.

Star softly smiles, but then a bombardment almost hits the side of the ship. Pirate Captain says in complete shock: "What the?!" He and the crew turns the point of origin. The shot came from the Flying Dutchman launching bombardments. Davy Jones aboard the Dutchman says: "Again, fire!" The cursed sailors fire the cannons continuing the bombardment.

Back aboard the Nautilus Pirate Captain says about the situation: "Neptune's scaly tail! Jones is bombarding us!" Connie explains about why the bombarding: "With the kraken weaken, Jone will keep shooting till he hits us till we're literally sunk. We need to get to the escape-pods." So everyone returns back into Nautilus and heading for the escape-pods including Nemo's captain's cabin which is also a escape-pod.

On the way to the Captain's quoters Star thought long and hard what to do, will she go with her, and Jones will follow them until they die or until the end of time itself. She couldn't do that to her friends even after everything they went through, but like any good queen before her, the people she's suppose comes first. Still the bombardment now hitting the ship directly on it.

In escaped-pod 1: Mowgli, Jumeirah (This how you spell her name), Bagheera, and the off Colors, Cotton and his parrot.

Escape-pod 2: The Pirate Captain, Tyrone, the misfit pirates, the Grandis gang and Asian twins.

Escape-pod 3: Lars, the officers, and engineers.

Escape-pods 4-8: the rest of the surviving crew members.

Nemo's captain's cabin: The M10, their animal companions, the Crystal Gems and Marie.

As Marco enters the Captain's cabin he says to Star: "Don't worry Star, we'll find a way to stop..." He stops and turns seeing Star not entering the escape-pod. "Star?" Star with her head down in guilt. "Star?" Star replies with feeling the guilt: "I'm sorry guys. So long as I'm alive, none of you or everyone else will stay alive." Star closes the hatch door, the Magnificent 9 yells: "STAR! Star stop!" She didn't listen, they started banging on the glass window tell her stop but still not listening, she presses the escaped button on the wall launching the captain's cabin out of the Nautilus and into the water.

Star turns around and heads to the engine-room, while Jones continues to bombard the Nautilus with bombs made with magic. On the Flying Dutchman Geenie yells: "We're hitting her!" Jones sitting in his chair watches and enjoys the show. The cursed Captain asks his first mate: "Where's the Kraken?" Marcus answers: "It's wounds are healed sir. Now it's ready to finish the ship off." Jones says with a evil smile: "I hope the Kraken likes the taste of royal blood."

In the engine-room Star raises the particle-annihilation-engine to overheat. She takes a deep breath, as water floods the submarine. Star looks down and notice her wand in the water. Star notice her wand and says: "Ho! There's my wand." She reaches down and plucks it out of the water. "Hello my old friend. For generations you've been passed down, for generations now down to me." The wand blinks flashes of light to communicate. "So you wanna go out in a bang? Blink once for yes, twice for no." The wand blink once. "(Sigh) I'm sorry everyone. But I want you guys to live your lives to the fullest, make everyday like it could be your last. Goodbye Mom, Dad, Marco, Steven, Connie, Ashitaka, San, Dipper, Mabel, Jean, Nadia, Mowgli, Wendy, Tyrone, and all the people I met over the years. I'll wait for you in the after-life." She inhales and aims her wand at the particle-annihilation-engine. "Boom-boom-flame-balls!" She fires at the engine causing it to explode, wounding the kraken.

The surviving crew members saw the whole explosion, Marco with tears running down his cheeks and says shakily: "S-Star."

About the Dutchman, look through a spyglass Jones looks to see the destruction of the Nautilus. Jones lowers the spyglass and says: "Star Butterfly. Our debt is settled." The cursed crew watches the ship sink. Skinny Jasper with sympathy in her voice: "The Captain goes down with the ship." Marcus adds: "Turns out not even Star Butterfly can best the devil."

Davy Jones turn around and says to his crew: "Open the chest." The crew was surprised and confused. "Open the chest, I need to see it!" He said in a demanding tone, the crew scatters around to the chest. Marcus with key in hand unlocks the chest, Jones shoves the crew members out of the way and kneels down, slowly opening the chest to reveal it to be empty. To both the cursed crew and Captain was surprised, Jones angrily yelling replies: "Damn you...STAR BUTTERFLY!" The cursed sailors scramble around in fear, as the captain's yell's echo.

In London in the prison cell, where the M10's families are being held, Marco's mom Angie was giving birth in the cell as Rose Quartz and Rafael held her hands and Wise Buffalo and Piryanka help deliver the baby. She screams as Rafael tries to comfort her: "It's alright honey we're here." Angie says in painful anger: "Aaaahhhhhhh! It feels like pushing a watermelon!" She turns to her husband. "You did this to me! It wasn't enough I gave you a son now you want more?!" She screams even more squeezing both Rose's and Rafael's hands. Wise Buffalo speaking in his native language translated: "Push little one. Push." He washes the sweat off he head. Piryanka says: "It's alright Angie giving birth isn't easy. The screaming is natural." Rose Quartz says: "It's alright I'm sure we're almost done." The Hindu woman doctor looks and says to woman giving birth: "I see the head. Keep pushing. We're almost there." Doug says trying to help: "Alright. Now one big push." So Angie pushes as hard as she can, and screams in pain.

After her scream a moment of silence for thirty seconds, but the silence was broken by the cry of an infant. Piryanka says holding the baby: "It's a girl." The Native American elder holding a stone knife cuts the umbilical cord. Piryanka wraps the newborn in Doug's coat and gives her to her mother. Angie takes the infant in arms and she and Rafael both happily shedding tears for their new baby. Rafael says about their child: "She's beautiful. Isn't she?" Angie replies with joy: "Yes. She is. I wish Marco was here to meet her."

Rose happy seeing the new child and asks the parents: "Look I know this is sudden, but do you have a name for her or do you need more time?" Rafael replies with a smile: "Actually we already have a name. If it was a boy we thought Marco JR. But a girl, we thought Mariposa." As she holds her new daughter in her arm, the King and Queen of the Butterfly royal family entered the cell.

Queen Moon says to her friends: "Hello everyone. Sorry if you were worried about us." Rose Quartz answers: "We were worried. But then Angie's water broke and she was force to give birth." The queen was both shocked and concerned and asks: "Oh my! Are both mother and child alright?" Wise Buffalo answers: "Both the mother and child fine and healthy." The King and Queen look at the born infant. River says in remembering his daughter when she was a baby: "She's adorably. Kinda reminds me of Star's birth." Angie gives Mariposa to Moon, who holds the infant in her arms, the gaze at each other, then cuddles in the queen's arms, River softly smiles in joy almost tearing up.

Wise Buffalo asks Moon: "So what did Toffee want with you?" Moon replies to the Native American elder: "Toffee wanted our lands, kingdom, and our rank as leaders of Mewni." Angie asks concern in her voice: "You didn't give it to him, did you?" Moon replies: "Of corse not. Not really any way. We gave the location of our summer home. We refuse to give in." Rose Quartz says: "Good for you. Besides Toffee is a cruel man, once he realizes this you could be killed. But you did what you had to for your people." River says with knowing the consequences: "Yeah, but the needs of the many out weight the needs of few. Besides on my side of the family, I come from a long line of barbarian cultures in my family tree. It's either victory or death." The families understood and stood strong even in the face of certainty of death.

In Toffee's officer room, he sits in the chair in front of his office desk with a stoke face. Then Mina being escorted into the room with a soldier holding her by the arm. Toffee says to the soldier: "Thank you privet, you're dismissed." The soldier let's Mina go. She walk to Toffee's desk. "Do you have the compass?" Mina replies with a smirk on her face: "Better." She tosses a object covered in cloth. "The heart of Davy Jones himself." The cloth covered heart beats as to prove that it's the heart of Jones.

With the survivors of the kraken attack, rowing to Tia Dalma's house on the river bank, as the neighboring villagers held lit candles sticks to mourn the dead. In the voodoo witch's house she gives them mugs of warm drinks.

Tia Dalma says to Marco offering him a mig: "Here. It will drive away the cold. And the sadness." Everyone took a mug and sip the drinks. Mable with tears running down her cheek says in sadness: "I can't believe Star's gone." San says who's also sad but being proud holding back her tears: "Yes, she's gone. But she will not be forgotten." Ashitaka chants in both Cheyenne to tell the spirits of their fallen to rest. Marco remembering the past: "After everything we fought; Jasper, Marty and his gang, Gargoyle and rouge KKK, those Red Lotus terrorist, Bill Cipher, the creatures of the Mysterious Island, and that cursed crew of pirates."

The Pirate Captain stands up and raises his cup and says: "To Captain/princess Star Butterfly." Everyone raises their cups and says: "To Captain/princess Star Butterfly!" They said in both pride and sadness. Marco says wishing he could've save Star: "If there was anyway to bring Star back I'd take it." San says in agreement: "I would do it to." Jean says also in agreement: "Me too. Even if it goes against the laws of science. But than again we face many things that defy science." Steven says with determination: "No matter the cost we will get Star back. Whatever it takes." Connie adds holding Steven's right hand and says with a smile: "Whatever it takes." Nadia also agrees: "Yes. We started it together, we'll finished together." Dipper having doubts but Mabel have her hope high, Ashiataka is willing to go to get Star back, even if it goes against nature.

Tia Dalma asks the M10: Would you do it, hmm?" She turns to everyone the whole crew, "What would you do? What any of you be willing to do? Would you breath the weird and haunted shores at world's end? To Fetch back Star Butterfly?" While Magnificent 9 and Marie simply nodded yes. The Pirate Captain finishes his drink and says with Optimism: "By Poseidon's trident, let's go get Star Butterfly back!" The misfit Pirates all agreed, so dose the Nautilus crew, Mowgli, Jameirah, Cotton, the off colors, the Crystal Gems, Tyrone and the other pirates agrees. Grandis says just going with it: "Why not? We've followed you this far, why not go a little more." Hudson and Sanson also just going with it, Suboshi and Amiboshi also going with it.

Tia Dalma says to the crew: "To get the land of the dead, you will need a guid." She turns to the staircase and someone waling down slowly, one foot step at a time. The crew gathered around, to see the person coming down. The person reaches the bottom of the stair case and it's Nemo with long hair. Nemo asks the crew: "So tell me, what has become of my ship?" He asks as Riki climbs on his shoulder and Zira by his side who snarls at the crew.

 **Done! Boy it took longer than I thought, but totally worth it. I like to think Cowardly Christian for helping and been giving me ideas even if though I didn't use them and again sorry about that CC. But before the M10 goes to the after-life they go on a year long series adventures.**

 **Not an actual year, more like in book terms. So please leave a review and comment.**


End file.
